


Hạn thời gian ở chung 65 ngày

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: kuzlg





	1. Thượng

【 hạo lỗi 】 hạn khi ở chung 65 thiên ( thượng )  
Song diễn viên, điện ảnh 《 siêu thời không ở chung 》 giả thiết. Thoạt nhìn giống cách đại năm thượng cp.

Diễn nghệ tình tiết bịa đặt, cùng chân nhân không quan hệ.

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

——————————————

2036 năm.

Thanh xuân phảng phất nhân ta yêu ngươi bắt đầu.

01

Lưu hạo nhiên là bị sáu giờ đồng hồ ánh nắng đánh thức.

Tháng tư sơ lộc trong thành trong ngoài ngoại bao trùm một tầng mù sương hơi nước, vùng ngoại ô đặc biệt dễ chịu, sơ với xử lý trong viện sinh đến cố tình làm bậy cây xanh dưới lòng bàn chân tẩm mềm xốp, trong không khí có loại quấn quýt si mê hương vị. Xuân hạ giao giới mùa khó được có cái qua cơn mưa trời lại sáng thời điểm, nhân thể thoải mái độ 4 cấp, không thích hợp lấy một cái tốt tâm tình tránh thoát ổ chăn, đảo cũng sẽ không hư đến nhân thể cơ năng hỗn loạn.

Lưu hạo nhiên lại không có dư thừa tâm tình đi thông cảm chính mình bình thường phản ứng. Đều không phải là bởi vì thượng tuổi ——38 tuổi làm việc và nghỉ ngơi quy luật, rèn luyện vừa phải nam nhân xa xa không tới lục căn thanh tịnh nông nỗi, chỉ là người trưởng thành luôn có rất nhiều phiền não, càng ngày càng thiển miên, lại cao minh giữ tươi thi thố đều bó tay không biện pháp.

Theo lý thuyết mặc dù giấc ngủ chất lượng không thể so hai mươi mấy, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng thật lâu không ở tỉnh ngủ khi đồng nhật quang đánh quá đối mặt. Hắn nhập nhèm mắt cố sức đầu hướng bên tay trái —— bức màn cửa sổ vẫn là nhắm chặt. Giấc ngủ không đủ khiến cho hắn gần đây nhất quán căng chặt tinh thần khó được lơi lỏng, đến từ đỉnh đầu ánh sáng liền liếc chỗ trống ở trên mặt hắn bước qua, dường như muốn san bằng hắn vẻ mặt ghét bỏ.

Ngô… Nguyên lai là đỉnh đầu.

Hắn đột nhiên mở mắt ra. Mới vừa rồi nâng lên tới lau mặt bàn tay hướng bên phải tùy tay một đáp khi tựa hồ đụng phải cái gì, Lưu hạo nhiên cổ lập tức xoay qua một cái góc bẹt, lực độ không khống chế tốt, vai cổ giòn sinh một vang.

“Khách.”

Hắn không rảnh lo đau —— đỉnh đầu nguyên bản bị hắn thân thủ viết rậm rạp một bức tường rỗng tuếch, nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh gian chộp trong tay không phải mười mấy năm như một ngày bị làm như ngủ trước sách báo kịch bản, mà là một phen mềm mà hơi cuốn phát. Quỷ dị mà bị ngược hướng đua ở bên nhau hai trương giường trung gian có trương non nớt mặt, mặt chủ nhân cùng hắn không hẹn mà cùng xoay qua tới…

Đối phương rốt cuộc tuổi trẻ, xương cốt ngạnh lãng không phải một chút, như vậy sinh mãnh vặn vẹo hạ chính là một chút tiếng vang đều không có. Nhưng hắn kháng kinh hách trình độ lại cùng này phân ngạnh lãng khó khăn lắm thành ngược lại.

Mặt kề mặt, chóp mũi chạm vào chóp mũi khoảng cách, Lưu hạo nhiên tránh né không kịp.

Vì thế cái này không giống bình thường sáng sớm, trung khí mười phần sợ hãi rống giống như một đốn phong phú bữa sáng, Lưu hạo nhiên hoàn toàn tỉnh dậy nháy mắt cơ hồ chém đứt hồng trần, một chân xuất gia.

Hắn ở tiếp cận thất thông đương khẩu nhìn thấy đối phương đầu giường lịch bàn thượng thấy được “2018”, không biết làm sao nhớ tới đi vào giấc ngủ trước quăng vào trong đầu cuối cùng một câu lời kịch.

“Nếu ngươi mang theo thuộc về người trưởng thành ký ức đụng phải thiếu niên khi chính mình, hắn không biết khổ sở, khó hiểu tương lai… Ngươi hay không nguyện ý báo cho hắn tránh đi trên đầu lạc thạch, cùng dưới chân bụi gai…”

Hợp với tình hình cực kỳ.

Không được hoàn mỹ chính là, dẫm trúng thời gian cơ chốt mở lại vẫn như cũ là 38 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên phát hiện chính mình tuy ngồi ở trường thi, lại bị trừu đi rồi bài thi.

Liền đáp đề tư cách cũng chưa.

02

Người trẻ tuổi cảm xúc tới mau đi cũng mau, tới tới lui lui đánh giá trống rỗng “Tường” thượng huyền phù một hàng ý nghĩa không rõ —— “64-23:59:49”

“Đại ca, ngươi xem này… Giống không giống bom hẹn giờ!” Thiếu niên ngoài miệng không quá cát lợi, biểu tình lại giống mở ra huyền nghi phiến phó bản giống nhau kích động khó có thể cầm giữ, “Ta đối diện di động, tuy rằng con số không ngừng trở về đảo, nhưng mỗi đảo một cách xác thật là một giây đồng hồ thời gian!”

“Cho nên đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên bất động thanh sắc mà đem toàn bộ phòng đánh giá một lần —— vốn nên là một gian phòng ngủ không gian bị quỷ dị mà mở rộng gấp đôi, hai gian cách cục giống nhau như đúc phòng giống bị đả thông vách tường giống nhau ngược hướng tiếp ở cùng nhau. Nếu không phải Lưu hạo nhiên đồ thanh tịnh mua lộc thành vùng ngoại thành một đống độc lập song tầng tiểu lâu, nếu không phải “Tường” thượng kia hành mỗi khắc đều ở trở về đảo con số không có bất luận cái gì hình chiếu dấu vết, nếu là hắn đang ở trung tâm thành phố đặt chân chung cư, chỉ sợ đều phải hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không nửa đêm gặp phá bỏ và di dời đội, tỉnh lại mạnh mẽ cùng hàng xóm cởi hết trần truồng đối diện nhau.

Thiếu niên tròng mắt nhỏ giọt mà chuyển. Lưu hạo nhiên ở hắn mở miệng nói hươu nói vượn phía trước thế hắn đem lời nói đều bổ tề: “Cho nên ngươi là tưởng nói, chúng ta bị nhốt ở một cái bom tráp, cạy ra gạch là có thể nhìn đến hồng lam hai điều kíp nổ, ngươi cùng ta tranh chấp nửa ngày rốt cuộc quyết định hảo muốn nhổ nào điều……”

Hắn dù bận vẫn ung dung mà ôm cánh tay dựa vào bên cửa sổ, ánh mắt từ ái, rất giống tự tiện loạn sửa truyện cổ tích đe dọa tiểu hài tử hùng gia trưởng: “Đáng tiếc vận khí không tốt, phanh! Oanh!… Đúng hay không, tiểu Ngô Lỗi?”

18 tuổi Ngô Lỗi dọa không kịp đem rơi trên mặt đất tròng mắt cùng cằm nhặt lên tới.

“Ta ngoan ngoãn, bế quan mấy tháng, bên ngoài đều đã xảy ra cái gì!” Ngô tiểu thiếu niên so vừa rồi phát hiện bom hẹn giờ còn muốn hưng phấn, “Như thế nào bỗng nhiên chi gian ta đều hỏa đến trung niên nam tính quần thể chỗ đó đi?!”

Không bao lâu hàng thật giá thật nhìn Ngô Lỗi 《 mã tiểu nhảy 》 lớn lên, năm nay mới 38 tuổi liền mạnh mẽ bị “Trung niên” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ ngủ một đêm chưa kịp xử lý hồ tra cùng đầu tóc, xem thiếu niên lông tóc không vượng trên mặt như cũ thủy hoạt.

Lưu đại ca bỗng nhiên có điểm ghen ghét, cũng không tưởng trả lời.

03

“Nói cách khác, ngươi đến từ 2036, ta đến từ 2018,” Ngô Lỗi đem hai người bất động sản chứng thượng địa chỉ tỉ mỉ đúng rồi một lần, “Mà ta vì thi đại học bế quan mua phòng ở, cùng ngươi ở 2028 năm mua phòng ở là cùng đống?”

“Thông minh.” Lưu hạo nhiên ứng chân thành, âm thầm cười trộm —— thiếu niên ngươi đã quên ngươi nói lỡ miệng sao? Nơi nào là thi đại học bế quan, rõ ràng là vừa thành niên hài tử chịu không nổi trong nhà mọi thời tiết việc lớn việc nhỏ cái gì đều quản, mượn thi đại học đương lấy cớ dọn ra tới sung sướng một đoạn thời gian thôi.

Thiếu niên ở trên giường kích động lăn lộn, bỗng nhiên cá chép lộn mình nhảy dựng lên, kéo ra chính mình bên kia cửa phòng xông ra ngoài, quăng ngã thượng môn suýt nữa kẹp phá hắn âu yếm Iron Man phối màu quần cộc. Lưu hạo nhiên mơ hồ nghe thấy ngoài cửa một trận xuống lầu thanh âm, nửa phút không tới đồng dạng tiếng vang phản hướng trên lầu tới gần.

Ngô Lỗi uể oải mà đẩy cửa ra: “Ta còn tưởng rằng có cơ hội xuyên đến 2036 đâu…”

Lưu hạo nhiên không đành lòng chọc thủng hắn đáng thương phương hướng cảm, nén cười chỉ chỉ chính mình phía sau kia phiến cửa phòng: “Kia này phiến… Ngươi muốn hay không thử xem xem?”

Thiếu niên đôi mắt tạch mà sáng.

Một lát sau, phí ăn nãi lực đều đẩy không mở cửa Ngô Lỗi thảm hề hề mà nhìn chằm chằm Lưu hạo nhiên, rất giống phát hiện chính mình bị giả truyện cổ tích lừa mười mấy năm tiểu hài tử, giận mà không dám nói gì. Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đáp ở then cửa thượng nhẹ nhàng một ninh, Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu thấy bên ngoài hành lang cùng chính mình trong nhà bạch tượng mộc sàn nhà hoàn toàn không giống nhau dày nặng mộc sắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên trước một bước bước ra phòng, bước đi đến cửa thang lầu, phát hiện mặt sau im ắng không ai đuổi kịp.

Quay đầu lại lại thấy Ngô Lỗi mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt ngồi xổm dưới đất thượng, căng ra một cái phùng kia chỉ mắt khẩn trương mà nhìn chằm chằm hướng cửa phòng cùng hành lang mộc sàn nhà tương tiếp cái kia tuyến quy tốc hoạt động mũi chân, phảng phất ở mũi đao thượng gian nan dò đường, giống như ở trái pháp luật bên cạnh tiểu tâm thử.

Ổn trọng thành thục “Trung niên nhân” Lưu hạo nhiên kỳ diệu mà phát lên trò đùa dai tâm tư —— hắn vươn một bàn tay, đem kia chỉ sợ hãi chân đột nhiên kéo ra an toàn mảnh đất.

“Tiểu Ngô Lỗi ngoan,” Lưu hạo nhiên sờ sờ hắn nóng hừng hực lộn xộn đầu, “Ca ca mang ngươi đi gặp 2036 việc đời.”

04

Khoác lác tao sét đánh.

Bị lừa tiểu hài nhi Ngô Lỗi đi theo Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau, lại không lập trường kháng nghị hắn nói chuyện không giữ lời —— cùng mới vừa rồi từ chính mình kia phiến môn lao ra đi nhìn đến hết thảy bình thường thế giới bất đồng, Lưu hạo nhiên thế giới lệnh bất luận cái gì một cái đến từ 2018, tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ thiếu niên hâm mộ đến ngứa răng —— đại sảnh khác tích ra tới trong không gian, thực tế ảo hình ảnh trả lại nguyên trạng sáng sớm tin tức hiện trường trạng huống; phòng bếp tất cả toàn tự động, y chủ nhân khẩu vị tính toán cũng nấu nướng buổi sáng đệ nhất cơm; sô pha cùng cơm ghế từ đặc thù tài liệu chế thành, căn cứ hình thể cùng dáng ngồi điều chỉnh thành nhất thoải mái hình dạng; Lưu hạo nhiên mô phỏng máy móc quản gia trên tay “Thác” bản ghi nhớ hình chiếu, không đủ lấy giả đánh tráo, nhưng làn da lại là mềm.

Nhưng mà sờ lên lạnh như băng, một chút độ ấm đều không có.

Thế giới này là yên tĩnh. Thực tế ảo hình chiếu dừng hình ảnh ở sáu giờ đồng hồ đệ nhất mạc, không có thanh âm; toàn tự động phòng bếp dụng cụ lưu tại mới vừa khởi động không lâu trạng thái, không có mùi hương; mô phỏng quản gia trong tay bản ghi nhớ chỉ đầu một nửa, một nửa kia như là bị đồng hồ thượng lại sẽ không nhảy lên con số sinh sôi mà cắt đứt. Hết thảy từ hệ thống thiết trí tốt 5 điểm 58 phân đi tới 6 giờ chính, mọi âm thanh đều tĩnh, đưa bọn họ chủ nhân vứt bỏ ở một gian cùng 2018 năm không thể hiểu được tương tiếp phòng ngủ.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở máy móc quản gia trước mặt dừng một chút, mặt vô biểu tình mà xuyên qua đại sảnh đi đến huyền quan, chỉ cấp Ngô Lỗi lưu lại một nhìn không ra cảm xúc bóng dáng. Mở ra cửa phòng, 2036 ngày này dương quang không giống 18 năm trước sáng sớm như vậy chói mắt đến làm hắn mất đi một cái ngủ ngon. Ngoài cửa xám xịt, liên tục hạ non nửa nguyệt vũ không có muốn dừng lại ý tứ.

Có lẽ nói như vậy cũng không thỏa đáng, nó xác thật đã “Đình” xuống dưới.

Ngô Lỗi trong lòng căng thẳng, vội vàng đuổi theo, bước ra cửa liền bị treo ở trong không khí tế tế mật mật giọt nước đâu đầu nghênh vừa vặn, mát lạnh cùng ẩm ướt cùng một chút tiêu điều cùng bất đắc dĩ, Ngô Lỗi không sai biệt lắm có thể từ Lưu hạo nhiên phảng phất suy sụp mấy tấc bả vai tưởng tượng được đến hắn khóc không ra nước mắt biểu tình —— đáng thương tương lai người, tọa ủng một phòng cao cấp trang bị không đến hưởng thụ, này bao nhiêu sầu, đúng như một đám thái giám…

Chuẩn thi đại học sinh kịp thời kêu đình, chậm —— nguyên câu là cái gì tới?

Lưu hạo nhiên tại đây đình không tình nguyện mưa dầm đánh cái vang dội hắt xì, chọc đến Ngô Lỗi càng thêm không đành lòng. Thiếu niên do dự luôn mãi, động thủ đem Lưu hạo nhiên vai vặn lại đây, một bụng an ủi không kịp đảo, chỉ nghe thấy Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa nhếch môi.

“Yes!”

Ngô Lỗi nhai ở trong miệng an ủi sinh sôi nuốt trở về.

Người này sợ không phải thương tâm quá mức đi.

Lưu hạo nhiên giơ tay lau mặt, nhạc bằng phẳng: “Thông cáo cúi chào, vô hạn nghỉ dài hạn ta tới!”

05

Đối với bất luận cái gì một cái rốt cuộc làm không được suốt đêm suốt đêm ngày hôm sau như cũ sinh mãnh người trưởng thành tới nói, thanh xuân là thất nhiều năm trước liền cởi cương con ngựa hoang, đương ngươi rốt cuộc bắt đầu để ý nó hành tung khi, mới hậu tri hậu giác trong tay nắm trống rỗng dây cương, này con ngựa không bao giờ sẽ về nhà.

Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên không ngừng một lần ở trong đầu viết quá “Nếu trở về hai mươi tuổi…” Mệnh đề thức học sinh tiểu học viết văn. Hắn sẽ ở khó được kỳ nghỉ buông trong tay công tác, tìm về lúc sau mười mấy năm lại chưa thấy qua mặt tiểu học bạn tốt; hắn sẽ về nhà nhiều ngốc mấy ngày, làm nũng làm khi đó còn trẻ mụ mụ biến đổi pháp cho hắn làm tốt ăn, bồi còn tại thế bà ngoại nhiều lời nói mấy câu; hắn sẽ đi ương diễn đối diện kia gia cá hầm ớt ăn nhiều mấy đốn, ăn một phần cấp bạn cùng phòng nhóm đóng gói một phần, gọi bọn hắn mỗi người thế chính mình quét tước một ngày, không đáp ứng không cho ăn.

Nếu thời không ở vặn vẹo trung chế tạo tốt đẹp sai lầm, có lẽ còn có thể gặp được hai mươi tuổi chính mình. Hắn sẽ nói cho hắn, biểu diễn hệ năm nhất có cái yêu thầm ngươi học đệ, thỉnh dùng nhất săn sóc phương thức đối đãi xuất hiện ở sinh mệnh mọi người.

Nhưng mà không có nếu, ít nhất ở 38 tuổi hôm nay trước kia. Lưu hạo nhiên cho nên vì có duyên gặp nhau cố nhân, vĩnh viễn bất lão trưởng bối, nhất định không tiêu tan huynh đệ, chỉ có thể ở ngày sau mỗi cái thông cáo cùng thông cáo khoảng cách, đảm đương so với hắn tự mình suy diễn quá mỗi cái kịch bản càng chân thật, càng bất đắc dĩ tình tiết —— tuổi trẻ hắn không đủ chu toàn, vì thế đương học đệ nương rượu cổ đủ dũng khí thổ lộ tiếng lòng… Chỉ là một chút mịt mờ ngưỡng mộ, đã cũng đủ làm hắn trở tay không kịp, vốn nên ở nhiều năm sau cũng có thể tán phiếm nói giỡn bạn cũ chi gian lại chưa nói quá một câu.

Lưu hạo nhiên trên mặt luân phiên hoài niệm cùng tiếc nuối Ngô Lỗi tự nhiên không đọc hiểu, nhưng thiếu niên trước mắt lửa sém lông mày biểu tình, Lưu hạo nhiên nhưng thật ra xem rõ ràng.

“Cái kia…” Cõng lên bao tính toán tới một hồi thời gian chi lữ Lưu hạo nhiên lễ phép mà chỉ một lóng tay đối diện kia phiến môn, “Tiểu Ngô Lỗi phương tiện lời nói, có thể giúp ca ca khai một chút môn sao?”

Ngô Lỗi bàn khởi chân ngồi dưới đất, vừa vặn che ở Lưu hạo nhiên cùng thời gian cơ trung gian, phảng phất bị sắp ra xa nhà đại nhân ném ở nhà lưu thủ nhi đồng, đánh cuộc khí có lệ nói: “Không có phương tiện, không cao hứng, sẽ không khai.”

Khoảng cách thiếu niên thời đại đã có một cái hệ Ngân Hà xa độc thân nam tử Lưu hạo nhiên, hiện nay hiển nhiên không nhiều ít đối phó hài tử cáu kỉnh kinh nghiệm, đành phải dở khóc dở cười: “Kia tiểu Ngô Lỗi môn như thế nào mới có thể khai đâu?”

Thiếu niên thật vất vả chờ tới những lời này, bay nhanh trảo quá mép giường cặp sách lật qua tới, đồ vật xôn xao rớt đầy đất. Hắn trên mặt đất tả hữu một mạt, cao trung toán lý hóa bài tập sách một chữ bài khai, cầm đầu kia bổn phối phương quen thuộc 《 năm tam toán học 》 tiêu đề phía dưới viết lưu niệm đặc biệt bắt mắt ——

“Thiên thư”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm cũng trên chân trầm xuống, thiếu niên gắt gao ôm lấy hắn đùi.

“Gia đình của ta lão sư sáng mai 8 giờ đúng giờ giết đến,” chuẩn thi đại học sinh Ngô Lỗi khóc chít chít, “Ca ca cứu ta!”

……

Lưu hạo nhiên nằm mơ cũng chưa nghĩ đến, chẳng sợ thời gian cơ phi thường nhân từ mà làm hắn “Kỳ nghỉ” rơi xuống ở thi đại học lúc sau, nghỉ ngày đầu tiên lại vẫn là xoát đề. Hắn bị bắt bồi nghệ khảo thành tích đệ nhất, nhưng mà toán lý hóa thực sự miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng chuẩn thí sinh, từ buổi trưa xoát đến mặt trời lặn, từ trời nắng xoát đến ngày mưa, đem ném gần hai mươi năm công thức một đạo một đạo nhặt về tới. Hai người khêu đèn khổ đọc một ngày một đêm, thẳng đến trận này mưa phùn hoàn toàn dừng lại mới nguyên lành ngủ cái giác. Đương buổi sáng 6 giờ dương quang lại lần nữa cắt mở hắn thiển miên cảnh trong mơ, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn xem hư không trên tường huyền phù “64” nhảy đến “63”, hữu khí vô lực mà tưởng ——

Đi hắn *, cái gì vô hạn nghỉ dài hạn.

Rõ ràng là đoạt mệnh kỳ nghỉ……

06

Tuổi trẻ hài tử tựa hồ luôn có dùng không xong tinh lực cùng tò mò tâm. Suốt đêm suốt đêm gan xong tác nghiệp, ngủ không đến tam giờ Ngô Lỗi tám giờ lên xuống lầu đi học, trở về cũng không bổ giác, ở Lưu hạo nhiên trong phòng nơi nơi đi bộ, ngó trái ngó phải. Lễ phép giáo dưỡng câu, tự nhiên sẽ không nơi nơi loạn phiên, thật sự thu không được lòng hiếu kỳ, liền dùng ngón tay bính một chút quyền đương quá đem nghiện.

Hắn một đôi mắt đem Lưu hạo nhiên trân quý nhiều năm lão mô hình “Sờ” cái biến, vẫn luôn sờ đến gác trên đầu giường hạch đào đại “Smart phone”; Lưu hạo nhiên từ chất lượng không như thế nào bổ miên giữa tỉnh lại khi, thiếu niên đang trông mong nhìn hắn gác ở tường kép giá thượng nguyên bộ giấy chất bản Conan, nước miếng tí tách chảy đầy đất.

“Không phải cái gì quý trọng đồ vật, muốn nhìn liền xem đi.”

“Không không không,” Ngô Lỗi liều mạng lắc đầu: “Truy còn tiếp gian lận là muốn tao trời phạt!”

Một phen tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên bị bực này cao thượng mạn mê tình thao cảm động tới rồi. Nhưng hắn chân mới vừa dính vào mà, đối phương lập tức đổi ý: “Tuy rằng không thể tận mắt nhìn thấy, hảo ca ca, có thể hay không nói cho ta quạ đen quân đoàn cuối cùng…”

Lưu hạo nhiên khí cười —— hoá ra ngươi cái tiểu mao hài tử không sợ ta xui xẻo, đổi đa dạng gian lận tới. Ngô Lỗi không cam lòng, cái đuôi nhỏ dường như chuế ở Lưu hạo nhiên phía sau truy vấn “Vô hạn chiến tranh lúc sau Iron Man như thế nào”, vòng quanh giường đuổi theo một vòng, vẫn luôn theo tới toilet. Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn xách ra ngoài cửa, ôn nhu mà quyết đoán mà cự tuyệt hắn.

“Hư, kịch thấu là muốn tao trời phạt.”

07

Hạ quyết tâm không chịu kịch thấu Lưu hạo nhiên giống chỉ thùng sắt, đối diện kia phiến môn liên thông thế giới lại là ra phim câm, di động xách đến đối diện cũng liền không thượng WiFi, càng lục soát không đến kết cục. Ngô Lỗi không thể nào bái khởi, vì thế bắt đầu động thủ bái Lưu hạo nhiên bản nhân.

Ngô tiểu thiếu niên cười tặc ngọt: “Hạo nhiên ca tốt nghiệp nhiều năm như vậy, đẳng cấp dãy số cùng ba lần hàm số hạ bút thành văn, lợi hại! Ca ca là nơi nào tốt nghiệp cao tài sinh? Lại là nào một hàng cao thủ?”

“Diễn viên,” ngại với trong phòng có người, Lưu hạo nhiên không có mặc áo tắm dài, đem ra ngoài quần áo kín mít khóa lại trên người, một bên sát tóc một bên đáp thành thật lại khiêm tốn, “Ương diễn tốt nghiệp, bổn chuyên nghiệp hỗn khẩu cơm ăn.”

“Đồng hành nha!” Ngô Lỗi kích động mà hướng hắn mép giường một chống, nhiệt tình mà thò qua tới, nghĩ đến đối phương chạm mặt liền biết chính mình tên họ là gì, mà chính mình vẫn là thừa dịp nhân gia ngủ thời điểm từ đối phương smart phone đầu cuối nhìn đến tên, tức khắc có chút xấu hổ, “Xin lỗi… Cái kia, ta khả năng trí nhớ không tốt lắm, không trước tiên nhận ra tới ngươi là ai. 2018 năm lúc sau chúng ta hợp tác quá?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nhớ tới rất nhiều năm trước nào đó điện ảnh điển lễ, mười bảy tuổi hắn ngồi ở tịch thượng cùng cùng đoàn phim diễn viên nói giỡn, vừa nhấc đầu, trong mắt rơi vào cái vóc người thon dài, tính trẻ con chưa thoát thiếu niên, mặt mày hớn hở mà vì tiền bối ban xong thưởng, khom lưng 90 độ thong dong đi xuống đài. Tình cảnh kịch 《 mã tiểu nhảy 》 vai chính bất tri bất giác trưởng thành, nghiễm nhiên đêm đó nhất thanh xuân tươi sống một bút.

Đêm đó tân tinh thưởng dừng ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người —— cổ vũ có chút ít còn hơn không, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có để ý nhiều, về nhà click mở nào đó ý nghĩa thượng bồi quá hắn trưởng thành Ngô Lỗi tham diễn đại nhiệt phim bộ 《 Lang Gia bảng 》 đệ nhất tập.

Lúc sau bận rộn việc học cùng thông cáo tễ thời gian đem kịch đứt quãng mà xem xong, kỹ thuật diễn tinh vi các tiền bối cùng so với chính mình nhỏ hai tuổi thiếu niên trên người phản ứng hoá học ẩn ẩn khơi dậy Lưu hạo nhiên hiếu thắng tâm. Có lẽ duyên phận cho phép, không lâu lúc sau hắn may mắn được đến thử kính cơ hội, thuận lợi gia nhập tục tập, ngắn ngủn nửa năm, thể nghiệm quá một hồi buồn vui đan xen, lên xuống phập phồng nhân sinh.

Này đoạn trải qua thành hắn niên thiếu khi dày nhất trọng, cũng nhất ngưng trọng sắc thái. Chẳng sợ sau lại các loại sớm đã thoát ly cổ vũ tính chất, hàng thật giá thật diễn viên thưởng thêm thân, thiếu niên tướng quân nhân vật vẫn như cũ không thể thay thế. Đáng tiếc tại đây về sau rất nhiều năm, không biết vì sao màn huỳnh quang thượng bồi quá hắn một đoạn thơ ấu Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn chi gian, trước sau cách trên đài cùng dưới đài, đầu làm cùng tục làm khoảng cách.

Dường như có duyên không phận.

Lưu hạo nhiên ở hồi tưởng trung thuận miệng trở về câu “Không có”, kết quả vốn là có điểm ngượng ngùng Ngô Lỗi càng xấu hổ, mới vừa rồi tự quen thuộc mà đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người móng vuốt lặng lẽ triệt trở về. Thiếu niên do do dự dự hỏi: “Ca ca là cái loại này chạy… Chính là, cái kia, ở rất nhiều đoàn phim đều có tác phẩm thâm niên diễn viên?”

Lưu hạo nhiên trước nay chưa thấy qua có người đem “Diễn vai quần chúng” ba chữ miêu tả như vậy độc đáo, buồn cười rất nhiều bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến —— Ngô Lỗi đã 18 tuổi, theo lý không có khả năng không nghe nói qua chính mình tham diễn quá phim truyền hình tục tập diễn viên chính là ai —— tức khắc cười không nổi. Hắn vội vã mở ra chính mình trí năng đầu cuối, có nguồn điện không tín hiệu, đành phải xin giúp đỡ Ngô Lỗi gác ở trên bàn sách 2018 năm “Đồ cổ”.

May mắn còn nhớ rõ đẳng cấp dãy số cùng ba lần hàm số Lưu hạo nhiên, cũng không quên như thế nào sử dụng máy móc bàn phím.

Lưu hạo nhiên nhiều năm như vậy tới lần đầu tiên tự luyến mà ở trên mạng lục soát tên của mình —— hết thảy không phải hắn bản nhân; hắn do dự luôn mãi, ở thanh tìm kiếm đưa vào “Lang Gia bảng”, độ nương chuyên nghiệp mà đem năm đó các tiền bối cùng Ngô Lỗi poster, cùng với tục tập diễn viên chính poster nhất nhất trưng bày ở trước mặt hắn, liền logo thiết kế đều cùng trong trí nhớ không có khác biệt, chỉ là…

Poster thượng nhân vật bên tên cũng không phải Lưu hạo nhiên, thiếu niên tướng quân quật cường mặt cũng không thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên.

Người nọ khí chất cùng chính mình thập phần gần, diện mạo hoàn toàn bất đồng. Trời sinh nội mắt hai mí, trước nay không nhúc nhích quá tâm tư khác Lưu hạo nhiên khiếp sợ rất nhiều lại vẫn có tâm tư suy nghĩ —— chiêu này diêu mắt hai mí lớn lên ở trên mặt hắn thật không thích hợp, quá mức đa tình…

“Này không sáu nguyên sao?” Ngô Lỗi thình lình từ Lưu hạo nhiên sau lưng nhô đầu ra, “Này ta hợp tác quá rất nhiều lần tổng nghệ huynh đệ, gần nhất ở đoàn phim bế quan đóng phim, bằng không hạo nhiên ca muốn gặp nói ta còn là có thể… Ai?!”

Thiếu niên phát hiện tân đại lục dường như bỗng nhiên ở Lưu hạo nhiên cái mũi thượng sờ một phen, tầm mắt ở trên màn hình Lưu nguyên cùng trước mắt sống sờ sờ tương lai người chi gian qua lại cắt, đột nhiên cả kinh: “Ngươi này… Cùng sáu nguyên thần tựa a! Sáu nguyên lão nên sẽ không liền trường như vậy nhi đi?”

“……”

“Nên, nên sẽ không ngươi, ngươi chính là sáu nguyên hắn bản nhân…”

Phát hiện chính mình mạc danh biến mất ở 2018 năm, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng ngập trời sầu bị Ngô Lỗi dễ dàng giảo lung tung rối loạn, thở dài chặn đứng hắn miên man suy nghĩ: “Ta không phải.”

“Thật không phải?”

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ thầm này tiểu hài tử rốt cuộc là thiếu nợ vẫn là rơi xuống nhược điểm ở anh em trên tay, lại lần nữa phủ nhận: “Thật không phải.”

Tiểu thí hài lúc kinh lúc rống, nửa tin nửa ngờ: “Kia ca ca rốt cuộc vì cái gì đối ta người trẻ tuổi như vậy cảm thấy hứng thú nha…”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngày gần đây lần thứ hai bị “Tuổi trẻ” hai chữ tạp đầu, cắn răng mỉm cười: “Không vì cái gì, đến từ diễn vai quần chúng ghen ghét.”

08

Vô hạn nghỉ dài hạn ngày hôm sau, Lưu hạo nhiên không chỉ có sốt ruột phát hiện cái này nghỉ dài hạn một chút đều không phải không có hạn —— trừ phi trên tường kia hành con số nhảy đình —— thả 2018 năm Lưu hạo nhiên, thân phận tính cả trải qua, nơi, thậm chí rất có thể là chí thân đối hắn nhận tri, đều bị một người khác hoàn toàn thay thế được.

Vây ở này tòa không có đường lui trong phòng, thực dễ dàng đối chính mình tồn tại sinh ra hoài nghi. Lưu nguyên là Lưu hạo nhiên ở một cái khác thời không chiết xạ, hay là Lưu hạo nhiên mới là Lưu nguyên một cái bóng dáng? Nếu là người sau, hắn cho nên vì 2036 năm thật sự tồn tại quá sao?

Lưu hạo nhiên kẹp ở yên lặng 2036 cùng một cái cùng hắn không quan hệ 2018 chi gian, chẳng sợ quá khứ thời không ở mê người mà lưu động, Lưu hạo nhiên lại nhấc không nổi đi xem một cái dũng khí —— hắn không biết nếu là Ngô Lỗi vì hắn mở ra kia phiến cửa phòng, “Lưu hạo nhiên” có thể hay không chỉ là một sợi nhìn không thấy sờ không được u hồn. Mà đương trên tường đếm ngược về linh, này lũ u hồn lại có thể hay không đột nhiên ngộ mặt trời chói chang, hôi phi yên diệt.

Kia Ngô Lỗi đâu?

Chẳng sợ trước mắt Ngô Lỗi cùng hắn biết đến giống nhau như đúc, nhưng hắn thật là Lưu hạo nhiên nhận thức kia một cái sao?

Mấy ngày nay đối mặt Ngô Lỗi biến đổi đa dạng bát quái, Lưu hạo nhiên lời nói thật nói qua, mê sảng cũng biên quá, rốt cuộc là như thế nào đi vào nơi này, Lưu hạo nhiên chỉ nói chính mình cũng không hiểu ra sao.

Hắn không có nói thật. Lưu hạo nhiên rất rõ ràng hắn 2036 năm, thời gian đình trệ phía trước phát sinh quá cái gì ——

Diễn viên Lưu hạo nhiên thành danh sớm, 《 Lang Gia bảng 》 tục tập cùng 《 phố người Hoa 》 hệ liệt lúc sau tài nguyên cũng danh khí vững bước thượng sườn núi, tác phẩm hảo tai tiếng thiếu, đặt ở trong giới cũng là cái nỗ lực, hảo mệnh lại làm người bớt lo nhân vật. Mà sở hữu không bớt lo, lại đều tập trung ở hắn không hề tuổi trẻ khí thịnh 30 tuổi lúc sau. Khi đó hắn tự giác ở màn ảnh thượng đã nếm thử quá lớn nghĩ nhiều muốn nếm thử nhân vật, đỉnh đầu thượng kịch bản đần độn vô vị, vì thế kịch bản một ném, đầu nhập vào hệ liệt sân khấu kịch. Nhân vật thiên kỳ bách quái, Lưu hạo nhiên thậm chí biểu diễn quá một con thông thiên không có lời kịch, chỉ có tứ chi ngôn ngữ Sư Vương.

Sư Vương là cái đồng tính luyến ái.

Mẫn cảm thời kỳ mẫn cảm nhân vật thiếu chút nữa đem người đại diện sầu một đêm đầu bạc. May mắn ông trời giơ cao đánh khẽ, không lâu lúc sau đồng tính tương quan dự luật tiến vào khởi thảo giai đoạn, ở trong phạm vi nhỏ kích khởi một hồi phong ba Lưu hạo nhiên lấy anh dũng tư thái toàn thân mà lui.

Sân khấu kịch giai đoạn qua đi, Lưu hạo nhiên tiếp chụp điện ảnh dần dần thoát ly thương nghiệp đề tài, đoạt giải không ngừng lại cũng tranh luận không ngừng. Liền ở vừa qua khỏi xong 38 tuổi tân niên, tân điện ảnh báo trước đầu phát, chợt đem hắn đẩy đến nơi đầu sóng ngọn gió —— Lưu hạo nhiên đóng vai não nằm liệt người bệnh ở 2036 năm được lợi với trí tuệ nhân tạo chip cấy vào, đạt được cùng bạn cùng lứa tuổi xứng đôi trí lực cùng hành động lực, hắn giống mỗi một người bình thường giống nhau qua mười năm bình phàm sinh hoạt, thẳng đến 2046 năm, tên này cấy vào giả ở cùng không ngừng đổi mới, ý đồ khống chế cơ thể mẹ chip đấu tranh bên trong, từ chín tầng cao lầu nhảy xuống.

Lập tức lại là một cái làm khuyên không được Lưu hạo nhiên người đại diện đau đầu mẫn cảm thời kỳ. Ngoại trí hình trí tuệ nhân tạo đã không thể thỏa mãn mọi người nhu cầu, trí tuệ nhân tạo kỹ thuật tam đại đầu sỏ chính liên thủ thúc đẩy nội trí hình trí tuệ nhân tạo chip cấy vào dự luật, thật lớn lợi nhuận cùng tiền cảnh ở trước mặt vẫy tay, nơi nơi đều là quảng cáo rùm beng “Tàn chướng nhân sĩ phúc âm” “Khoa học kỹ thuật thay đổi tương lai” tuyên truyền ngữ.

Lưu hạo nhiên lẻ loi một mình gắt gao đinh tại đây phiến nước lũ, giống như một cái rắp tâm bất lương phản khoa học kỹ thuật phần tử.

Duy trì thanh âm gần như không thể nghe thấy, ác ý đang xem không thấy địa phương nhanh chóng nảy sinh. Tập đoàn lợi nhuận trước mặt mạng người chính là cỏ rác, một cái bom hẹn giờ bị thần không biết quỷ không hay còn đâu Lưu hạo nhiên vùng ngoại ô nơi đặt chân phòng ngủ nội.

Này ra diễn hạ màn thời gian —— sáng sớm 6 giờ, đúng là một cái mộng đẹp vừa mới kết thúc thời khắc.

Lưu hạo nhiên không biết chính mình là may mắn vẫn là bất hạnh, tóm lại ngày đó buổi sáng hắn hiếm thấy mà viêm dạ dày cấp tính phát tác, phòng ngủ chính toilet vòi nước lại hiếm thấy mà cung áp không đủ. Hắn ôm bụng từ lầu hai phòng vọt vào lầu một ly phòng ngủ xa nhất toilet, môn mới vừa quan hảo, một tiếng nổ vang đem hắn tạc vào bồn tắm, vừa vặn chống lại chỉnh khối rơi xuống trần nhà.

Lưu hạo nhiên đương nhiên biết hắn tỉnh lại lúc sau sẽ không thực hảo quá.

Phòng ở tạc người đều mau điếc, hắn giống hotdog cái kia lạp xưởng giống nhau kẹp ở một đống kiến trúc phế liệu. Chẳng sợ lúc ấy người đại diện biết hắn phát bệnh hơn nữa đang ở chạy tới trên đường, chẳng sợ hắn trước tiên báo nguy đem người đào ra, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không biết chính mình đoạn chính là tay vẫn là chân.

Nhưng Lưu hạo nhiên cũng trước nay không nghĩ tới chính mình có khả năng vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

Hắn hốt hoảng mà từ Ngô Lỗi ở bên tai lải nhải —— đứa nhỏ này thấy Lưu hạo nhiên tâm tình không tốt, tốt xấu nhịn non nửa thiên không đi quấy rầy hắn, nhưng tác nghiệp làm xong nhàn hốt hoảng, nghĩ ra đi đi bộ một chút, lại không đành lòng ném xuống cơm cũng chưa tâm tình ăn Lưu hạo nhiên một người, đơn giản không đành lòng, mão đủ kính đậu hắn.

“Hạo nhiên ca, hảo ca ca, lộc thành tân trung tâm rốt cuộc hoa ở đâu, liền lộ ra một chút ít, đôi ta chạy nhanh thừa dịp thị chính quy hoạch đầu mấy cái tiền. Chờ ngươi trở về, một đêm phất nhanh a ca!”

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay đem hắn đáng yêu mặt ấn vào trong chăn.

Ca ca ta mau hôn mê.

Tiểu Ngô Lỗi tưởng hai người phất nhanh, vẫn là một người phất nhanh a?

TBC

Thanh xuân phảng phất nhân ta yêu ngươi bắt đầu. —— dương ngàn hoa 《 tiểu thành đại sự 》

Trừ bỏ 《 siêu thời không ở chung 》 báo trước bất đồng niên đại hai người tỉnh ngủ ở liền ở bên nhau phòng cùng liền ở bên nhau trên giường giả thiết, khác đều là ta nói bừa.

Hẳn là, đại khái có thể kịp ở điện ảnh chiếu phim phía trước viết xong đi, đại khái sẽ khai cái tiểu xe đẩy tay đi… ( phảng phất ở lập flag )

Lưu hạo nhiên giúp đỡ tuyên truyền điện ảnh, bắt chước lôi tin lành thổi giấy bản cái này video ( liên tiếp ) không biết mọi người xem gặp qua không, đệ đệ da lên là thật sự da ~

Kỳ thật ta thiết tưởng 38 tuổi Lưu hạo nhiên cũng không có một cái phi thường cụ thể bộ dáng, đại khái là cái loại này khóe mắt dài quá nếp nhăn còn điện lực mười phần nam nhân đi.


	2. Trung

【 hạo lỗi 】 hạn khi ở chung 65 thiên ( trung )  
Song diễn viên, điện ảnh 《 siêu thời không ở chung 》 giả thiết.

Ảnh đế Lưu hạo nhiên một giấc ngủ dậy, phát hiện chính mình cùng 18 tuổi tiểu Ngô Lỗi ở chung. Trước văn ( liên tiếp )

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

09

Lưu hạo nhiên làm một cái khó có thể mở miệng mộng.

Hắn từ đầu đến cuối thấy không rõ chính mình hình thái. Đệ nhất thị giác tràn ngập mặt trời chói chang cùng vọng không thấy cuối thảo nguyên, hắn ngủ đông ở khô cạn mặt đất, nhạy bén mà ngửi được đồng loại hơi thở, trong cơ thể không tự chủ được nổi lên nguyên thủy phản ứng.

Mà đẩy ra chướng ngại, lại chỉ thấy một con linh dương. Tuổi trẻ hài tử như là chưa bao giờ trải qua quá đoạt mệnh đuổi bắt, ngoan ngoãn mà nằm ở đàng kia, thậm chí triều hắn vô tội mà chớp chớp mắt. Đói khát cùng với tính dục mãnh liệt đánh úp lại, Lưu hạo nhiên cao cao nhảy lên, đem con mồi ấn ở dưới chưởng, há mồm nhào hướng đối phương mê người cổ.

Tiểu linh dương mặt bỗng nhiên vỡ vụn, lộ ra một lớp da giả túi cấp dưới với hùng sư nanh vuốt. Kịch liệt dây dưa gian, Lưu hạo nhiên bị đối phương ngậm trụ cổ một trận đau nhức, mạo hiểm mồ hôi lạnh giãy giụa tỉnh lại.

2018 năm, ở một gian mạc danh liên thông 2036 năm phòng ngủ, huyền phù ở trên hư không “Vách tường” thượng con số còn ở một khắc không ngừng nhảy chuyển, khôi phục ý thức nháy mắt vừa lúc ngắn ngủi lưu tại “61-22:33:44”.

Lưu hạo nhiên tỉnh không thể lại tỉnh —— quần ngủ một mảnh nóng bỏng ẩm ướt, tuy nói bởi vì lâu lắm không có giải quyết sinh lý vấn đề phản ứng quá phận điểm, Lưu hạo nhiên một cái hơn ba mươi tuổi thành thục nam nhân đại nhưng không cần giống hiện nay như vậy nan kham.

Nhưng này cố tình không phải hắn giường.

Tối hôm qua sảo muốn một đêm phất nhanh tiểu Ngô Lỗi từ hắn trong miệng bộ không đến nửa câu hữu dụng tiên đoán, cuốn đi chính mình chăn chiếm Lưu hạo nhiên giường. Kia trương đặc chế giường nơi nào là lần đầu tiên hưởng thụ cao cấp giấc ngủ Ngô Lỗi cự tuyệt được, thân thể đụng vào nệm tự động biến hình, tài chất rất nhỏ lưu động, thiếu niên hãm ở đám mây chìm vào giấc ngủ, rút đều rút không đứng dậy.

Thành thục nam nhân Lưu hạo nhiên không hảo cùng tiểu hài tử đoạt địa phương ngủ, đành phải than một câu thi đại học hài tử thật khổ, yên lặng từ Ngô Lỗi dưới thân trừu đi chính mình chăn, tính toán ở Ngô Lỗi “Đồ cổ” trên giường chắp vá một đêm. Vốn là không thâm giấc ngủ quả thực bị ác mộng sấn hư mà nhập, hắn vô cớ bám vào người ở 30 tuổi xuất đầu năm ấy, hệ liệt sân khấu kịch chính mình đóng vai Sư Vương.

Sân khấu kịch mười tám cấm tình tiết chỉ là vũ đạo hình thức nghệ thuật xử lý, mà trong mộng lại là dã thú chi gian lực độ no đủ tứ chi dây dưa. Ác mộng người khởi xướng tiểu Ngô Lỗi còn ở thích ý giấc ngủ quay cuồng, bàn tay hướng đỉnh đầu chụp tới, vừa lúc tạp trụ Lưu hạo nhiên hô hấp.

Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu tâm dịch khai hắn tay, vọt vào toilet đem còn lại lặng lẽ giải quyết rớt, động thủ trong lúc thậm chí có loại vô sỉ đại nhân liền ở ngủ say hài tử bên gối thủ dâm cảm thấy thẹn cảm. Vì thế đương trên người còn mang theo hơi nước Lưu hạo nhiên thình lình bị Ngô Lỗi đổ ở phòng tắm cửa khi, che che dấu dấu cảm thấy thẹn cảm chợt bùng nổ, nam nhân cổ áo hạ còn không có bình ổn ửng hồng từ cổ một đường bò tới rồi gương mặt.

“Sớm, sớm a, tiểu Ngô Lỗi.”

“Là rất sớm,” Ngô Lỗi cẩn thận đánh giá ánh mắt lập loè Lưu hạo nhiên, sấn này chưa chuẩn bị bay nhanh ở trên mặt hắn một mạt, thuận đi rồi hắn quầng thâm mắt hạ bọt nước, lúc này mới yên lòng, “Là thủy nha, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi một người tránh ở trong WC khóc đâu.”

May mắn hài tử không có quá mức trưởng thành sớm.

Lưu hạo nhiên tùng một hơi, bật cười nói: “Ngươi cho rằng ta vài tuổi…”

“Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều lời nói không thể nói cho ta, đại nhân luôn có giải quyết không xong phiền não cùng bí mật, đối với ngươi mà nói vẫn là hài tử Ngô Lỗi đương nhiên không có khả năng vì ngươi chia sẻ cái gì.” Ngô Lỗi liễm khởi cười, duỗi tay đáp ở Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh đầu, giống Lưu hạo nhiên mấy ngày nay vẫn thường làm như vậy, nhẹ nhàng xoa hắn dính lộc cộc đầu tóc, “Chính là chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý, ít nhất ta có thể làm ngươi vui vẻ một chút, ta cà phê nấu cũng không tệ lắm, yến mạch cháo cũng sở trường, đính cơm hộp cũng là bạo khoản, nhưng ngươi hai ngày này cơ hồ cái gì đều ăn không vô… Làm sao bây giờ, chẳng lẽ muốn hống hống ngươi mới bằng lòng ăn nha.”

“Xin lỗi.”

“Nếu yêu cầu hống, cũng không phải không thể,” lộ ra hai viên thỏ nha thiếu niên có vẻ đặc biệt giảo hoạt, hai tay chỉ ở Lưu hạo nhiên trước mặt xoa lại xoa, “Tips please. Ta phục vụ thực chu đáo.”

Trước mắt mặt cùng Lưu hạo nhiên xa xăm trong trí nhớ mã tiểu nhảy kỳ dị trùng hợp, ở tuổi thực bất hạnh mà không có theo thời gian cùng trở về chảy ngược Lưu hạo nhiên phụ trợ dưới, thời gian đối Ngô Lỗi có vẻ quá mức bất công.

“Lưu tiên sinh, xét thấy ngài biểu hiện so 18 tuổi tiểu hài tử đều không bằng, thật đáng tiếc mà thông tri các hạ, từ hôm nay trở đi mất đi ‘ ca ca ’ xưng hô.”

“…Có thể chống án sao?”

“Không thể,” Ngô Lỗi tự quyết định mà dắt hắn tay, “Đừng đem hết thảy tưởng như vậy hư, chẳng sợ 2036 năm không yêu ngươi, ngươi còn có 2018 nha, ta có thể tùy thời vì ngươi mở ra này phiến môn.”

Thiếu niên kéo ra môn, quyết đoán mà đặt mông đem Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh ra phòng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, hoan nghênh trở lại 2018.”

10

Rốt cuộc có bao nhiêu năm không nếm thử quá không mang khẩu trang, quang minh chính đại mà xuất hiện ở phố xá sầm uất đầu đường đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng bẻ ngón tay đếm một vòng, phát hiện kia đã là so Ngô Lỗi lớn hơn không được bao nhiêu tuổi tác, mười chỉ ngón tay đã không đủ dùng.

Nhớ rõ khi đó, hắn diễn viên chính võng kịch còn ở tuyên truyền giai đoạn, 《 phố người Hoa 》 hệ liệt đệ nhất bộ mới vừa kết thúc, Lưu hạo nhiên làm gameshow khách quý tiếp thu quá hạng nhất khiêu chiến —— một người đứng ở phố xá sầm uất đầu đường trang người câm, thẳng đến người qua đường chủ động đem hắn nhận ra tới mới thôi. Mới vừa ở màn ảnh trước lượng quá một lần tương Lưu hạo nhiên chính ở vào một cái vi diệu xấu hổ hoàn cảnh, số lượng không nhiều lắm liếc mắt một cái đem hắn nhận ra tới nữ hài đặc biệt nhiệt tình, mà chờ tới càng nhiều là ngắn ngủi dừng lại ở nào đó lớn lên không tồi xa lạ nam hài nhi trên người ánh mắt, kinh diễm, lại nghi hoặc.

Mười chín tuổi thiếu niên sao có thể có thể không có hiếu thắng tâm. Lưu hạo nhiên nội tâm một nửa tự tại, một nửa không cam lòng, khẽ cắn môi âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, ba bốn năm tiện nội nhóm nhận tri luôn có hắn một vị trí nhỏ. Nhưng mà đương này ba bốn năm chân chính đi qua, Lưu hạo nhiên nguyện vọng trở thành sự thật, lại nhiều lần bị đổ ở chạy show trên đường, cũng mất đi tùy ý kêu lên mấy cái huynh đệ loát xuyến uống bia cơ hội, vì thế lại bắt đầu hoài niệm khởi không ai nhận thức thời điểm đứng ở đầu đường kia phân tự tại.

Hắn không tránh được tục, đã làm ra vẻ, lại lòng tham.

Hiện giờ cùng hạng nặng võ trang Ngô Lỗi cũng vai đi ở 2018 năm lộc trong thành, Lưu hạo nhiên không cần lại che lấp, dừng ở hắn trên người đánh giá lại biến trở về đối một cái diện mạo xuất chúng xa lạ nam nhân đơn thuần thưởng thức. Mặc dù là ngẫu nhiên nhắm ngay hắn di động cameras, cũng chỉ là vô mục đích chụp lén khoe ra —— thế giới này đã không có hắn một vị trí nhỏ, Lưu hạo nhiên không có nghĩa vụ đem chính mình đặt ở tủ kính cung người xem xét.

Vòng đi vòng lại tựa hồ lại về tới nguyên điểm. Lưu hạo nhiên không nói một lời mà nhìn quanh thời gian còn tại lưu động 2018 năm, tùy ý Ngô Lỗi đè thấp mũ đem vóc cao lại đáng chú ý hắn xả tiến siêu thị, nhanh chóng trang đi hai mua sắm xe đồ ăn vặt trở lại trên xe.

Thiếu niên bị mũ khẩu trang buồn ra vẻ mặt hãn, chui vào phó giá kéo xuống ngụy trang: “Hảo ~ xuất phát đi.”

Cầm trong tay 2036 năm bằng lái công nhiên vô chứng điều khiển Lưu hạo nhiên: “Đi đâu?”

“Mang ngươi đi cái hảo địa phương!”

Lưu hạo nhiên thật sự tưởng tượng không đến lộc thành còn có chỗ nào, là hắn cái này so Ngô Lỗi sống lâu mười mấy năm người còn có thể đánh đáy lòng tán đồng là “Hảo địa phương”. Thẳng đến hắn 1 mét 8 năm vóc dáng gian nan mà điệp lên, súc ở Viện phúc lợi đại bàn dài bên cạnh một trương nho nhỏ trên ghế.

Lưu hạo nhiên trong ấn tượng từ thiện phần lớn là tràng thiện ý kinh doanh, phát ra từ thiệt tình đồng thời cũng là một màn làm hai bên càng thêm giải sầu hoà thuận vui vẻ. Giống hôm nay như vậy yêu cầu làm Ngô Lỗi võ trang ra cửa, hoàn toàn tư nhân tính chất thăm, nhưng thật ra một lần mới mẻ thể nghiệm.

Lưu hạo nhiên yên lặng quan sát đối diện chơi chính tận hứng một lớn một nhỏ. Ngô Lỗi đem năm tuổi tiểu nam hài đậu đậu ôm vào trong ngực, nắm hắn nhỏ gầy cánh tay, tay cầm tay dạy hắn tô màu. Bẩm sinh tính não nằm liệt nhi, đang ở ngoại giới giúp đỡ hạ tiếp thu trường kỳ trị liệu cùng huấn luyện, cánh tay không có gì sức lực, sắc cảm lại ngoài ý muốn thực không tồi.

Ngô Lỗi theo đậu đậu ý tứ giúp hắn phối màu, thượng xong một loại nhan sắc, liền đem hài tử đầu hợp lại lại đây, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn cái trán. Chẳng sợ hài tử cũng không thể tinh chuẩn mà dùng ngôn ngữ biểu đạt yêu thích hoặc cảm tạ, không gián đoạn cổ vũ hôn, thân mật đụng vào cùng Ngô Lỗi trời sinh lực tương tác mười phần mặt, đủ để cho người đứng xem không cảm giác được ngôn ngữ mang đến ngăn cách.

Lưu hạo nhiên từng vì 2036 năm cuối cùng một cái nhân vật tiếp cận quá cùng loại người bệnh, nhưng mà cùng như vậy tiểu nhân não nằm liệt người bệnh tiếp xúc sở cần cường đại kiên nhẫn cùng làm người sinh ra ỷ lại, tín nhiệm năng lực thập phần hiếm thấy, Ngô Lỗi làm lên, lại dường như ăn cơm ngủ giống nhau lơ lỏng bình thường.

“Ta cùng ngươi giống nhau, lần đầu tiên đi Viện phúc lợi cũng là vì làm một hồi công ích,” Ngô Lỗi sờ sờ đậu đậu khuôn mặt nhỏ, một bên kết thúc một bên thong thả mà nói chuyện, giống ở lầm bầm lầu bầu, “Lúc sau liền không quá thói quen ở màn ảnh trước mặt cùng bọn nhỏ cùng nhau chơi, dù sao nhiều máy móc ở chỗ này chụp, luôn là chơi không tận hứng… Nhạ, hảo!”

Ngô Lỗi nắm lấy hài tử tay nhỏ giơ lên hai người vừa mới hoàn thành tác phẩm: “Xem! Đậu đậu đại tác phẩm, 《 đẹp ca ca cùng soái khí thúc thúc 》.”

Họa là hôm nay mang đến hai xe đồ ăn vặt Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu hạo nhiên, ca ca tự nhiên là Ngô Lỗi, mà Lưu hạo nhiên, ở năm tuổi hài tử trước mặt gánh một tiếng “Thúc thúc” cũng danh xứng với thật. Chỉ là cùng tồn tại giới nghệ sĩ hai người rất ít dùng đến “Thúc” cái này xưng hô, chỉ cần bảo dưỡng thích đáng, mỗi người đều là “Ca”, tuổi còn không tính đại Lưu hạo nhiên cũng chỉ ở mới vừa gặp mặt khi không kịp rửa mặt chải đầu, mới có thể làm Ngô Lỗi nhất thời xem đi rồi mắt.

Thúc thúc một trương anh tuấn mặt sạch sẽ, không có râu, đậu đậu không biết thúc thúc cùng ca ca bản chất khác nhau ở đâu, đành phải dựa theo chính mình tưởng tượng, đem 1 mét 8 năm thúc thúc họa so 1 mét 8 ca ca cao hơn gấp đôi.

Người khổng lồ chi vĩ ngạn, suýt nữa phá tan trần nhà, Lưu hạo nhiên nhìn họa chính mình nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, đem đậu đậu thích nhất kẹo bông gòn toàn bộ đào ra đưa cho hắn. Ngô Lỗi lặng lẽ ngắm liếc mắt một cái vài thiên không thiệt tình cười quá Lưu hạo nhiên, trong lòng cao hứng, trên mặt lại cố ý kéo lão trường.

“Thúc thúc rõ ràng chỉ so ca ca cao một đinh điểm, đậu đậu tiểu ngu ngốc, thúc thúc vứt là viên đạn bọc đường, ăn hỏng rồi nha xem ngươi tìm ai khóc đi.”

Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng biết đậu đậu đối hắn đã sớm không có mới vừa gặp mặt khi phòng bị, thò lại gần xoa xoa hài tử mặt, dư quang lại trước sau vòng ở trang sinh khí trang không thế nào giống Ngô Lỗi trên người, cười phụ họa: “Lỗi ca ca nói cái gì đều đối.”

Lưu hạo nhiên toàn bộ nghệ thuật tế bào háo ở kỹ thuật diễn thượng, vẽ tranh không xong, ca hát chạy điều, trừ bỏ giảng hù dọa tiểu bằng hữu chuyện xưa, thật sự không có gì sở trường đặc biệt lấy đến ra tay. Người khổng lồ thúc thúc chân dài thực mau liền tìm đến chính mình dùng võ nơi —— hắn một tay vớt lên không cẩn thận nhào vào hắn trên người tiểu nữ hài, đột phát kỳ tưởng, giá trụ hài tử nách giơ lên, dưới chân đảo quanh bay vài vòng.

Tiếng cười thanh thúy, ánh mặt trời phủ kín Lưu hạo nhiên sâu không thấy đáy con ngươi, có chút chói mắt, mà tùy theo che đậy trụ ánh sáng toái hoa tiểu làn váy ôn nhu đáng yêu, lấp đầy hắn ở “Xa lạ” thời không không chỗ đặt chân tâm.

Tiểu Ngô Lỗi nói rất đúng, thật là cái hảo địa phương.

11

Thúc thúc chân dài cánh tay đều mau chiết.

Tiểu nữ hài tiếng cười như là mở ra quảng bá, Viện phúc lợi hài tử một đám dũng lại đây, bài đội chờ Lưu hạo nhiên nâng lên cao. Lưu hạo nhiên âm thầm cân nhắc phía trước vội điện ảnh tuyên truyền trong lúc rốt cuộc nhiều ít thiên chưa đi đến quá phòng tập thể thao, đem xếp hạng cuối cùng một trăm nhiều cân tiểu mập mạp buông xuống khi, ngăn không được nhẹ nhàng mà suyễn, theo sau bất đắc dĩ phát hiện tiểu mập mạp cũng không phải xếp hạng cuối cùng kia một cái.

“Thúc thúc, ta đâu?” Ngô Lỗi giang hai tay cánh tay, thuần khiết lại vô tội, “Ta cũng muốn.”

Lưu hạo nhiên không cười hắn ấu trĩ, càng không có ghét bỏ hắn so vừa rồi giơ lên tiểu bằng hữu trọng nhiều. Hắn lấy gần như ôm tư thế để sát vào Ngô Lỗi, bàn tay ở hắn ngứa thịt thượng nhẹ nhàng một cào, chọc đối phương cười trở về súc. Lưu hạo nhiên không có làm hắn trốn, lòng bàn tay thuận thế thượng hoạt, đem hắn vững vàng cử lên.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ta nói giỡn!” Ngô Lỗi trừng mắt kinh hô, cảm giác được Lưu hạo nhiên tay không có muốn hỏng mất bãi công dấu hiệu, ngón tay thậm chí từng cái nghịch ngợm mà nhéo hắn ngứa thịt, thiếu niên cười lớn xin tha: “Ta sai rồi ta sai rồi, thúc thúc, ca ca, hạo nhiên ca, ai ngứa! Phóng ta xuống dưới được không…”

“Không tốt.”

Phía dưới chi một cái Lưu hạo nhiên, chưa bao giờ sợ cao Ngô Lỗi cúi đầu thấy 38 tuổi nam nhân hai viên răng nanh cười không chỗ trốn tránh, thoáng chốc có chút choáng váng. Thiếu niên theo bản năng muốn phản kích, cào ngứa bàn tay đến Lưu hạo nhiên ngực lại dừng lại, bí ẩn đỏ ửng lặng lẽ bò lên trên nhĩ sau căn.

Lưu thúc thúc đắc ý vênh váo, không cẩn thận dẫm trúng tiểu mập mạp rơi trên mặt đất kẹo que. Ngô Lỗi ở phía sau bối rơi xuống đất trước nhắm mắt lại ôm lấy đối phương cổ, hoảng loạn gian cảm giác hắn sinh sôi đem hai người điều vị trí, nam nhân dồn dập hô hấp bị phỏng thiếu niên đơn bạc ngực.

Ngô Lỗi cưỡi ở Lưu hạo nhiên trên người, xem hắn bỗng nhiên gặp trọng áp mà nhăn lại lưỡng đạo mi, cúi người ôm cổ hắn không muốn lên. Lưu hạo nhiên bên tai nóng lên —— thiếu niên xoa hắn ngọn tóc hàm hồ mà nói câu lời nói.

Hắn thuận miệng truy vấn: “Cái gì?”

Ngô Lỗi chôn ở hắn cổ ha ha mà cười, chấn động ở hai người kề sát lồng ngực qua lại truyền lại.

“Ngươi gạt người,” thiếu niên ở trong lòng trả lời hắn, “Ngươi sao có thể chỉ là diễn vai quần chúng.”

Có chút người trời sinh chính là vai chính, bất quá ở sắm vai trứ danh vì “Chính mình” nhân vật, liền đã lệnh người hoa mắt say mê.

Rời đi khi, nghe đậu đậu ở sau người từng tiếng mà kêu “Ca ca”, Ngô Lỗi lưu luyến mỗi bước đi, thẳng đến a di bế lên đậu đậu biến mất ở cửa. Lưu hạo nhiên nhân nhượng hắn càng ngày càng chậm bước chân, dường như không cảm giác được hắn thất thần, thẳng đến hắn bỗng nhiên dừng bước.

“Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi có biết hay không, mỗi lần cùng đậu đậu ở bên nhau thời điểm ta đều suy nghĩ…” Ngô Lỗi trong sáng thanh tuyến buồn bã, phảng phất làm hắn lây dính thượng không thuộc về mười tám tuổi khói mù, “Nếu chúng ta đang ở siêu cấp anh hùng thời đại, khoa học kỹ thuật phát đạt đến có thể chế tạo ra Iron Man nông nỗi, làm mỗi một cái đậu đậu ở trí tuệ nhân tạo dưới sự trợ giúp trở thành một cái kiện toàn người… Ngươi thời đại đã thực hiện sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên cùng một thiếu niên nguyện vọng đâm vừa vặn, nhớ tới chính mình diễn viên chính, còn không có tới kịp chiếu phim 《2046》, gian nan gật gật đầu: “Đã sắp thực hiện.”

“2036 quá tuyệt vời!” Thiếu niên hưng phấn mà bắt lấy Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay, “Khoa học kỹ thuật thật là cái thứ tốt.”

“Nếu là nó trái lại khống chế ngươi đâu?” Lưu hạo nhiên hiếm thấy mà tích cực lên, “Người gien sẽ làm lỗi, máy móc là hoàn mỹ, có thể bổ khuyết thân thể khuyết tật. Chính là nếu làm lỗi chính là nơi này đâu?” Hắn đầu ngón tay thẳng tắp điểm ở chính mình huyệt Thái Dương thượng: “Nếu tự hỏi công năng ra sai lầm, tựa như đậu đậu như vậy. Trí tuệ nhân tạo khống chế thân thể của ngươi, làm ngươi bình thường công tác cùng sinh hoạt, nhưng vạn nhất nó sinh ra tự chủ ý thức, tính toán cướp đi ngươi cuối cùng độc lập tự hỏi năng lực đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi bị liên tiếp hỏi lại đánh ngốc. Ngắn ngủn mấy ngày ở chung thực dễ dàng làm người đối Lưu hạo nhiên sinh ra ảo giác —— ôn hòa lại dễ dàng thỏa hiệp, chỉ cần rải cái kiều, lại mềm mại mà cầu hai câu, hắn cái gì đều có thể đáp ứng xuống dưới. Ngô Lỗi không nghĩ tới một cái sờ không được ảo tưởng có thể kích phát Lưu hạo nhiên cố chấp lại bén nhọn một mặt.

“Ta không có tưởng như vậy xa,” Ngô Lỗi nghiêm túc tự hỏi một lát, trịnh trọng mở miệng, “Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, ta hy vọng có thể cho bọn hắn một cái chính mình làm lựa chọn cơ hội, mà không phải giống như bây giờ không còn hắn tuyển. Cho dù thật sự tới rồi ngươi nói nông nỗi… Nghĩ như vậy khả năng quá mức lý tưởng chủ nghĩa —— ta tin tưởng bọn họ sẽ không dễ dàng từ bỏ chính mình.”

Lưu hạo nhiên chưa bao giờ được đến quá cùng loại trả lời. Các fan điện ảnh thiên nhiên sùng bái làm hắn xuyên thấu qua nhân vật truyền lại đạt thế giới quan tiếp cận chân lý, người đại diện ham thích với từ thị trường cùng chính sách đi phân tích nhân vật này có thể cho hắn mang đến hoa tươi vẫn là lạn trứng gà, mà trí tuệ nhân tạo tập đoàn càng thêm thô bạo trực tiếp —— bọn họ trả lời chính là làm làm trái lại Lưu hạo nhiên vĩnh viễn câm miệng.

Nhân sinh tới xướng trận đầu diễn chính là kịch một vai, trẻ con dùng khóc nỉ non thanh đưa tới quanh mình chú ý, người trưởng thành lại đem không quan hệ ồn ào náo động đuổi ra thuộc về chính mình địa bàn. 30 tuổi về sau diễn viên Lưu hạo nhiên cố chấp mà đem chính mình sống thành một cái vật thí nghiệm, không ngừng đi thăm dò thế giới này đến tột cùng còn có thể trở nên càng tốt, vẫn là tệ hơn.

Thẳng đến hắn ở Ngô Lỗi trước mặt phát hiện, chỉ cần còn có lựa chọn quyền lợi, liền không có cái gì có thể trở nên tệ hơn.

12

Yên lặng cùng lưu động không gian tương tiếp chỗ, thời gian ở bình tĩnh mà trôi đi, Lưu hạo nhiên giấu ở trong lòng bom hẹn giờ tí tách tiếng vang bị hắn nhắm hai mắt che chắn rớt, vì thế thật sự nhắc tới nghỉ phép tâm tư thanh thản ổn định đãi ở 2018 năm.

Khả năng trừ bỏ hắn, cũng không có cái nào người trưởng thành đi nghỉ phép còn mang theo một cái choai choai thiếu niên. Huống chi thiếu niên này phi thường có thể lăn lộn, ngắn ngủn nửa tháng, đem hắn kia thôi công toàn tự động hoá phòng bếp phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, máy móc quản gia bị lột trần truồng, chủ khống bản bị hủy đi tới nghiên cứu vài thiên.

“Wow, người máy gia dụng dáng người tốt như vậy, cơ ngực xúc cảm không tồi a!”

Hết thảy đều là ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngầm đồng ý hạ —— hắn quản gia còn không có cao cấp đến sẽ sinh ra cảm thấy thẹn cảm xúc nông nỗi, chỉ là nghe Ngô Lỗi đầy miệng đùa giỡn dùng ở người máy trên người, Lưu hạo nhiên có tâm đậu hắn: “Kia hắn chủ nhân đâu?”

Ngô Lỗi tâm nói như thế nào đột nhiên cùng máy móc so hăng say nhi tới, ngươi cơ ngực một ta chưa thấy qua, nhị lại không dám sờ, không hảo phát biểu giải thích đi, ngoài miệng lại nhất quán mà lại ngọt lại ngoan ngoãn: “Vật tựa chủ nhân hình sao!”

Tựa không giống chủ nhân, Ngô Lỗi thực mau sẽ biết. Đêm đó xoát xong nguyên bộ thật đề, vốn nên tới rồi đại nhân vận động, tiểu hài tử vừa ăn ăn khuya biên tay đấm du hưu nhàn thời gian, Lưu hạo nhiên lấy “Thí sinh thân thể tố chất muốn vượt qua thử thách” vì lý do đem Ngô Lỗi xách vào dưới lầu tư nhân tập thể hình thất. Gần hai tháng chưa đi đến quá phòng tập thể thao bế quan thí sinh xóc nảy ở đều tốc 8.5 chạy bộ cơ thượng, Lưu hạo nhiên ướt dầm dề cơ ngực cơ bụng ở chấn động trong tầm mắt quang mang vạn trượng.

Tấm tắc, người trưởng thành tự tôn cùng tự luyến thật đến không được.

Trận này ở chung coi như ấm áp vui sướng, trừ bỏ Lưu hạo nhiên khóa ở tủ đầu giường kịch bản —— đó là mỗi đêm chờ đến Ngô Lỗi đi vào giấc ngủ lúc sau mới có thể bị nhảy ra đảm đương làm ngủ trước sách báo chuyện xưa, một cái so một cái trầm trọng, bất lợi với thiếu niên thể xác và tinh thần khỏe mạnh. Trong chớp mắt Ngô Lỗi tâm tâm niệm niệm phục liên 3 chiếu phim, điên cuồng xoát xong tam bộ bài thi Ngô Lỗi hạng nặng võ trang, đêm khuya túm quần áo nhẹ ra trận Lưu hạo nhiên, chủ đề khúc điệu một đường hừ đến rạp chiếu phim.

Cho dù là vùng ngoại thành, lần đầu tràng giống nhau chật ních. Thiếu niên cách khẩu trang khẩn trương mà nhắc mãi: “Nếu Iron Man lãnh tiện lợi nói, ta đời này đều sẽ không lại xem mạn uy, liền…Say goodbye! Đời này đều sẽ không lại nhìn, Never!” Hai giây không qua đi lại bỗng nhiên để sát vào Lưu hạo nhiên: “Ca ca, ta thương lượng một chút, nếu không trước tiên lộ ra một chút…”

Lưu hạo nhiên một câu “Ngươi xác định” còn không có bật thốt lên, thiện biến người trẻ tuổi lại đổi ý, che lại lỗ tai rời xa đáng giận tương lai người: “Không được, đừng nói cho ta, Lưu hạo nhiên ngươi nếu là kịch thấu ta liền trở mặt, cà phê cùng yến mạch cháo cũng chưa, cơm hộp cũng không điểm!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở đen nhánh một mảnh rạp chiếu phim cười ra tiếng. Trên thực tế qua đi nhiều năm như vậy, điện ảnh cụ thể tình tiết hắn đã sớm nhớ không rõ, chỉ đối bộ phận nhân vật kết cục trong lòng hiểu rõ. Đương hắn thập phần hiểu rõ mà chuẩn bị cấp Ngô Lỗi đệ khăn giấy, lại phát hiện căn bản vô dụng, tiểu hài nhi một phen nước mũi một phen nước mắt toàn bộ bôi trên bàn tay tâm, lại ở nhịn không được véo Lưu hạo nhiên cánh tay thời điểm toàn bộ lau ở hắn tay áo thượng.

May mắn Ngô Lỗi yêu nhất nhân vật tạm thời an toàn. Đi ra rạp chiếu phim cửa, có tâm hống hống hắn Lưu hạo nhiên làm Ngô Lỗi tại chỗ chờ một lát, cho hắn mua kỷ niệm quanh thân, thuận tay mang đi hai cái kem ly. Đi ra hai bước phát hiện chính mình lấy kem ly khi đã quên quanh thân, Lưu hạo nhiên lộn trở lại đi lễ phép mà dò hỏi nhân viên cửa hàng.

Nhân viên cửa hàng hiển nhiên thực giật mình: “Xin lỗi… Vị tiên sinh này, ta vừa rồi giống như cũng không có vì ngài kết sang sổ…” Đại khái chính mình cũng vô pháp trăm phần trăm xác định, nhân viên cửa hàng cực lực ở trong đầu tìm tòi vị khách nhân này bộ dạng đồng thời, mở ra ký lục tra tìm hắn miêu tả thương phẩm, không thu hoạch được gì.

Lưu hạo nhiên tâm đột nhiên nhảy lỡ một nhịp. Hắn ở nhân viên cửa hàng hồ nghi đánh giá trung đi ra cửa hàng môn, hóa rớt kem ly dính ở trên tay, đành phải ném vào thùng rác. Ngẩng đầu thấy rạp chiếu phim nhắn lại tường, Lưu hạo nhiên chần chờ một lát, lấy ra bên cạnh bút, ở không thấy được vị trí viết xuống một cái “Turbo”.

Uể oải Ngô Lỗi còn ở phía trước chờ hắn.

Tan cuộc đám đông chặn đợi lâu thiếu niên ngẩng đầu sưu tầm tầm mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên xa xa nhìn Ngô Lỗi, ồn ào náo động đem hắn cách ở duy nhất yên lặng chỗ. Hắn mặt vô biểu tình mà quay đầu, nhắn lại trên tường vừa mới bị viết quá vị trí rỗng tuếch, có song nhìn không thấy tay, nhanh chóng hủy diệt hắn lưu lại dấu vết.

Hắn cùng mới vừa rồi xem điện ảnh thời điểm giống nhau trong lòng hiểu rõ —— Lưu hạo nhiên không thuộc về nơi này, tự nhiên sẽ không có người nhớ rõ 2018 năm có cái nam nhân, bồi quá Ngô Lỗi xem xong một hồi đã sớm xem qua điện ảnh, tiến cửa hàng mua quá đồ vật, kết sang sổ, còn ở trên tường không biết tự lượng sức mình mà ký danh. Lưu hạo nhiên là lúc này không trung cực kỳ bình phàm một ngày duy nhất bug.

Kia hắn đâu?

Lưu hạo nhiên ném xuống bút xoay người chạy như điên. Bị tách ra đám người vang lên một hai tiếng oán giận, Lưu hạo nhiên chật vật đến cực điểm, một đường ngắn gọn mà xin lỗi, đôi mắt lại trước sau nhìn chằm chằm trong tầm mắt duy nhất rõ ràng bóng người.

“Ngươi như thế nào có thể ăn mảnh đâu!” Thiếu niên chính mình từ phục liên 3 mất mát bò ra tới, lại là cái kia sức sống bắn ra bốn phía tiểu Ngô Lỗi. Hắn duỗi tay mạt đi tàn lưu ở Lưu hạo nhiên bên miệng duy nhất một ngụm kem ly, bất mãn mà lên án: “Hương thảo vị, thế nhưng không cho ta lưu một cái!”

Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên bắt lấy đối phương thủ đoạn, dùng sức nắm chặt ở trong tay: “Ta là ai?”

Ngô Lỗi tựa hồ có chút giật mình, lại theo bản năng thoáng rút ra thủ đoạn, làm chính mình lòng bàn tay dừng ở đối phương trong lòng bàn tay: “Ngươi là Lưu hạo nhiên nha.” Thiếu niên chớp chớp mắt, cười bổ sung: “Sức lực rất lớn Lưu hạo nhiên, toán học thực tốt Lưu hạo nhiên, ngô… Còn có, dáng người rất tuyệt Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Lưu hạo nhiên bị da thịt chạm nhau địa phương năng cơ hồ cầm không được đối phương bàn tay.

Vận mệnh ở liên tiếp hoang đường vui đùa rất nhiều, lo lắng cho hắn chế tạo một kinh hỉ —— hắn bị toàn thế giới quên đi, duy độc hữu người đem hắn loãng dấu vết tích cóp lên, nhốt ở trong lòng.

“Toàn thế giới soái nhất Lưu hạo nhiên, cùng ta về nhà đi.”

TBC


	3. Hạ

【 hạo lỗi 】 hạn khi ở chung 65 thiên ( hạ ) ( kết thúc )  
Từ ngữ mấu chốt: “Hai tháng không công tác kỳ nghỉ” “Siêu năng lực” “3000 mễ trời cao nhảy dù”

Ảnh đế Lưu hạo nhiên một giấc ngủ dậy, phát hiện chính mình cùng 18 tuổi tiểu Ngô Lỗi ở chung.

《 siêu thời không ở chung 》 giả thiết. Trước văn: Thượng thiên trung thiên

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

13

Ngô Lỗi xoa ướt dầm dề đầu tóc từ trong phòng tắm ra tới, nhìn chằm chằm giấy vẽ xuất thần Lưu hạo nhiên không kịp trốn, thuận tay đem đồ vật đè ở Ngô Lỗi mép giường.

Chuẩn thi đại học sinh còn đâu trên bàn sách cuối cùng một dịch đếm ngược cùng treo ở “Vách tường” thượng con số nắm tay làm một đôi thân mật tỷ muội, mặc cho ai tại đây gian thời không thác loạn phòng trụ thượng hơn một tháng, đều có thể thông qua trong đó một con lập tức suy đoán ra một khác chỉ còn thừa thọ mệnh. Lưu hạo nhiên bí ẩn tâm sự cùng đậu đậu đưa cho hai người bọn họ kia trương họa giống nhau bị hấp tấp mà đè ở Ngô Lỗi nhìn không thấy địa phương, kia phân lễ vật hắn vô cùng quý trọng, hiện giờ có không thể tố chi với khẩu bí mật, vì thế thành không thể gặp quang nhạc đệm.

Không tính là sợ hãi, chỉ là một cái vốn tưởng rằng có thể liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến bảy tám chục tuổi nằm ở trên xe lăn phơi sớm đã rớt trống trơn lợi, lão không còn dùng được bộ dáng người, một giấc ngủ tỉnh đạt được một lần nữa tẩy bài cơ hội, mừng như điên gian lại phát hiện vận mệnh khai một cái thiên đại vui đùa —— này phó bài poker liền màu sắc và hoa văn đều không có. Hắn ý đồ ở chỗ trống một bộ bài thượng lưu lại một chút làm rối kỉ cương dấu vết, ông trời ném tới một câu cảnh cáo —— “Cần lao làm giàu quang vinh, gian lận thoát khỏi nghèo khó đáng xấu hổ”.

Lưu hạo nhiên nghĩ lại ngẫm lại, cái này vui đùa làm sao không ôn nhu. Rốt cuộc trên đời có thể có mấy cái bổn hẳn là dát băng một tiếng quải bất tri bất giác người, xuất phát trước còn có thể nhiều làm một cái mộng đẹp, nhiều giao một cái bằng hữu đâu?

“Hạo nhiên? Ca ca? Lưu hạo nhiên!”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh sinh sinh bị kêu trở về hồn, tiểu tâm thu hồi lung tung rối loạn cảm xúc, lại là một cái nghiêm ti mật phùng “Lưu hạo nhiên”.

Ngô Lỗi không có mặc áo trên. Ở chung nhiều ngày quen thuộc sớm nên làm Lưu hạo nhiên không hề cố tình lảng tránh đối phương bằng phẳng, cố tình một vòng trước ở rạp chiếu phim cửa, bị Ngô Lỗi tay năng theo bản năng rụt trở về. Dư quang trần trụi thượng thân còn chưa hoàn toàn thoát khỏi trừu điều thiếu niên đơn bạc, rời xa trang dung cùng ánh đèn, Collagen khởi động tới tính trẻ con hình dáng sấn thanh xuân vân da, lệnh nhân tâm sinh ám tiện.

Ám tiện cùng yêu thầm gian một chữ chi kém, trước nay đều không hảo phân chia, đặc biệt đương Ngô Lỗi biến đổi đa dạng khiến cho hắn chú ý, cằm gác ở hắn sau vai cọ hắn một thân dừa nãi vị hơi nước khi, mịt mờ hâm mộ ghen ghét đồng thời chạy thiên, lập tức lướt qua đại não, tễ ở Lưu hạo nhiên ngực địa bàn lén lút mà kích động.

Điên rồi đi ta. Lưu hạo nhiên tưởng, một cái mười tám tuổi hài tử…

“Làm sao vậy?” Áo mũ chỉnh tề đại nhân trong lòng càng là có quỷ, trên mặt càng là không hiện, Lưu hạo nhiên thuần thục mà từ Ngô Lỗi ướt dầm dề cái ót xoa đến phát toàn, mở miệng trách cứ, “Cũng không lau khô một chút, tuổi trẻ khi không chú ý, già rồi phạm đầu phong nên…”

“Nên hối hận không đem ngươi thỉnh trở về đương bên người trợ lý, quản mặc quần áo ăn cơm ngủ đi ra ngoài,” Ngô Lỗi có điểm hưởng thụ loại này lải nhải săn sóc, biểu tình lười biếng dường như Lưu hạo nhiên đầu giường tiểu đêm đèn, “Chính là ngươi thoạt nhìn không hảo dưỡng a, khác không nói, gương mặt này chính là trợ lý trung đỉnh cấp trang bị a!”

“Còn chưa đủ hảo dưỡng a,” Lưu hạo nhiên “Mất mát” mà quay đầu đi tới sâu kín thở dài, “Cấp cái gì ăn cái gì, còn biết động thủ xuống bếp tự cấp tự túc.”

Ngô Lỗi oa ở hắn trên lưng cười thẳng không dậy nổi eo. Lưu hạo nhiên biệt nữu cùng không được tự nhiên bị tách ra hơn phân nửa, gánh nặng trong lòng được giải khai. Vì thế đối phương vui đùa lại ý đồ chạy thoát dư lại non nửa trương bài thi đi ra ngoài đi bộ, Lưu hạo nhiên cũng đều từ hắn đi.

Cứ việc kỹ thuật diễn tinh vi Lưu hạo nhiên trừ bỏ ngắn ngủi mất khống chế bên ngoài rất khó làm người nhìn ra dư thừa mặt trái cảm xúc, từ rạp chiếu phim trở về, tâm tư tỉ mỉ thiếu niên liền không có chủ động đưa ra quá muốn cho Lưu hạo nhiên đi ra đi thông 2018 năm kia phiến môn. 18 năm ngoài cửa có hắn tạm thời không nghĩ đụng vào bí mật, 36 năm tổng không sao.

Mười phút lúc sau, Lưu hạo nhiên đột nhiên không xác định rốt cuộc có phải hay không không sao.

Ngô Lỗi từ cực đại rương hành lý móc ra mấy cái pháo hoa —— chính là bị đào thải mười mấy năm, lấp đầy nguy hiểm vật, một khi tạc thang có thể tạc sinh ra mệnh nguy hiểm lửa khói, người trưởng thành tạp âm nơi phát ra, hùng hài tử tâm can bảo bối, sớm bị thực tế ảo hình chiếu lửa khói đại hội 2036 năm vứt bỏ.

Lưu hạo nhiên không thập phần kiên định mà ý đồ khuyên một chút tùy thời có khả năng xốc lên hắn nóc nhà Ngô Lỗi, lại bị đối phương vẻ mặt năn nỉ biểu tình ngăn chặn nửa câu sau khuyên, cảm kích biết điều mà ngậm miệng.

“Lưu tiên sinh, chuẩn bị tốt,” Ngô Lỗi đứng dậy đứng ở mười bước bên ngoài, bình tĩnh nhìn Lưu hạo nhiên, “Trận đầu đệ nhất kính lần đầu tiên, action!”

Giống như tỉ mỉ thiết kế, kíp nổ châm tới rồi đầu, lửa khói theo tiếng tề phát. Ở giả thuyết hình chiếu đủ để đánh tráo thời đại, trừ bỏ cùng chết vong nhất tiếp cận một khắc, liền diễn kịch đều không cần lấy thân phạm hiểm Lưu hạo nhiên cơ hồ đã quên cùng minh hỏa thân mật tiếp xúc tư vị.

Đệ nhất phát lửa khói phá khai rồi đình trệ thời không bị bắt cùng huyền đình màn mưa, ở hôi mai lặng yên không tiếng động lấy thế tinh quang đêm khuya tràn ra một cây chói mắt hoa, đèn tụ quang thắp sáng thiếu niên hình dáng, cùng bóng đêm luân phiên lúc sáng lúc tối, trước tiên báo trước nhiều sau khắc vào này trương tính trẻ con trên mặt động lòng người thâm thúy.

Thân phụ siêu năng lực thiếu niên ôm lấy lộng lẫy “Tinh quang”, đôi tay tự đỉnh đầu xuất phát, vây quanh màn mưa hoa khai một viên rõ ràng, hoàn mỹ trái tim. Hắn vượt qua kia phiến “Môn” chậm rãi đi tới, khom người thi lễ, lòng bàn tay triều thượng.

“Lưu tiên sinh, hãnh diện nhảy điệu nhảy sao?”

Phim hoạt hoạ áo ngủ góc áo cùng tơ tằm áo tắm dài đai lưng liên tiếp bị thấp bé chỗ bạc hoa liệu khởi dày đặc pháo hoa hơi thở, vũ kỹ sứt sẹo lại khăng khăng muốn nhảy nam bước Ngô Lỗi chỉ bằng một khang dũng khí, trốn tránh ầm ầm ầm lửa khói đi tùy tâm sở dục, gập ghềnh. Ba lần bốn lượt bị dẫm trung chân bối Lưu hạo nhiên từ ánh lửa cứu ra đối phương sắp liệu mông, cười lớn cầm hắn eo đoạt lại chủ đạo quyền.

Thiếu niên bị cao cao giơ lên, dép lê không cánh mà bay, trần trụi mũi chân ở trong màn mưa lưu lại một đạo ái muội dấu vết.

Một kính rốt cuộc.

Lửa khói hạ màn, kết cục chìm vào tan cuộc trước ngắn ngủi trầm mặc. Lưu hạo nhiên bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp môi bỗng nhiên rơi xuống mềm mại xúc cảm.

Say mê với thiếu niên đáy mắt lấp lánh bất diệt, hắn ở gang tấc gian chăm chú nhìn phúc ở đối phương trước mắt hàng mi dài, thật lâu luyến tiếc nhắm mắt lại.

14

38 tuổi chất lượng tốt độc thân nam nhân thanh tịnh nhiều năm cầm lòng không đậu, một đêm nở hoa.

Thật sự không trách hắn ý chí không đủ kiên định. Lưu hạo nhiên ở dễ dàng nhất sinh ra lãng mạn cảm xúc tuổi tác đều không có sử quá thủ đoạn hết thảy bị Ngô Lỗi sử ở trên người mình, đối phương chỉ là cái mười tám tuổi hài tử sự thật tuy luôn là nhịn không được làm hắn nóng mặt, rốt cuộc không chịu nổi đa dạng chồng chất kỳ hảo sau lưng một cái chân thành tha thiết hôn. Hắn có thể cảm giác được đối phương môi ở rất nhỏ run rẩy, đó là hắn nhất cố tình làm bậy tuổi tác có thể cổ khởi lớn nhất dũng khí.

Trong không khí tràn đầy mơ hồ xấu hổ lại ngọt nị khí vị. Lưu hạo nhiên một đêm mộng đẹp, tiếng nổ mạnh hiếm thấy mà không có đến thăm. Tỉnh lại thời gian thượng ba sào, mở mắt thấy Ngô Lỗi ngủ không hề hình tượng, Lưu hạo nhiên cười lau tiểu hài tử bên miệng uốn lượn đến gối đầu vệt nước. Không ngờ Ngô Lỗi tạch mà mở to mắt, trên mặt không có một đinh điểm mới vừa tỉnh ngủ mơ hồ, hiển nhiên chờ cá lớn cắn câu chờ đã tương đương không kiên nhẫn, đầu đi phía trước tìm tòi, liền đầu dựa đầu, chân bối chân tư thế, trao đổi một cái so chi tối hôm qua không như vậy điểm đến tức ngăn hôn.

“Tường” thượng bắt mắt “21” dừng ở trong tầm mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên đột ngột mà dẫm trụ phanh lại, cúi đầu bắt giữ đến Ngô Lỗi nhân thiếu Oxy mà mê mang biểu tình, bị ngón tay xoa đến đỏ bừng vành tai cổ, lý trí suýt nữa lần thứ hai trầm xuống, miễn cưỡng đem chính mình rơi vào đi một chân vớt lên.

“Mang ngươi đi một chỗ.”

Thanh tuyến khàn khàn, nhịn không được làm người suy nghĩ bậy bạ. Ngô Lỗi che lại sưng đỏ miệng, nửa khuôn mặt chôn ở trong chăn ha ha mà cười, chọc đến Lưu hạo nhiên xấu hổ mà thanh thanh giọng nói, nghĩ lại ngẫm lại lại sửa miệng: “Không đối… Hẳn là ngươi dẫn ta đi một chỗ, được chứ tiểu Ngô Lỗi.”

“Không tốt,” thiếu niên xốc lên chăn cố ý xụ mặt, “Lưu tiên sinh, rất tốt không khí, ngài liền không tính toán đổi cái xưng hô sao?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ngạnh sinh sinh nuốt xuống một câu nị đến da đầu tê dại “Bảo bối nhi”, khẩn trương giống vậy trường thi phỏng vấn nghệ thí sinh: “Đá chồng chất?”

“Ai! Muốn đi chỗ nào bảo bối nhi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên: “……”

Diễn viên ngày thường động bất động ra xa nhà đều là chuyện thường ngày, hai người bay nhanh đóng gói, ra cửa trước Lưu hạo nhiên còn nắm lên Ngô Lỗi “Lậu” rớt luyện tập sách nhét vào hắn chưa kịp kéo lên ba lô, làm bộ gõ hắn đầu, cười hắn không ngoan.

2018 năm hôm nay sóng nhiệt quay cuồng, Lưu hạo nhiên ngựa quen đường cũ mà đem xe khai ra lộc thành, triều 300 km ngoại thủ đô chạy tới, phó giá thượng đại bảo bối nhẫn nại tính tình làm xong một bộ thính lực, rốt cuộc ngồi không được, mở ra xe tái âm hưởng tùy ý mà diêu, diêu xong một đầu chưa đã thèm mà gào khan “love you baby”, thuận thế để sát vào người điều khiển muốn một cái thân thân, bị Lưu hạo nhiên một chưởng ngăn trở ấn hồi phó giá thượng.

“Nguy hiểm, đừng xằng bậy!” Nghe thấy đối phương một trương miệng chôn ở lòng bàn tay không thuận theo không buông tha mà “oh~baby”, giả đứng đắn Lưu tiên sinh banh không được, ngón tay đảo qua hắn môi dưới, nâng lên cằm nhẹ nhàng một câu.

Đến từ Lưu hạo nhiên đùa giỡn quá quý giá, Ngô Lỗi cơ khát mà dư vị, phục hồi tinh thần lại đã tới rồi mục đích địa.

Ương diễn, Lưu hạo nhiên trường học cũ.

Nam nhân nắm thiếu niên tay, không nhanh không chậm dạo bước ở quen thuộc vườn trường —— dây thường xuân tụ cư ngõ nhỏ quán cà phê, màn đêm sơ hàng khi lục tục sáng lên tới kịch trường cùng lớn lớn bé bé phòng tập luyện, cùng linh tinh ánh đèn phía dưới dung trầm tĩnh trung ngoại hài kịch đại thành giả. Giao nắm tay tự nhiên mà theo nện bước qua lại lay động, Lưu hạo nhiên đỉnh bốn phương tám hướng đánh giá, cầm Ngô Lỗi cái tay kia chưa từng buông ra.

Nơi này là Ngô Lỗi thi đại học mục tiêu. Nếu không phải rõ ràng chính mình sẽ không bị bất luận kẻ nào nhớ kỹ, Lưu hạo nhiên quả quyết không dám lôi kéo chỉ mang một con khẩu trang Ngô Lỗi ở tin tức linh thông ương diễn nơi nơi tham quan. Nếu hắn may mắn được đến Ngô Lỗi nhìn chăm chú, lại không duyên cớ vô cớ được đến quang minh chính đại nói một hồi luyến ái cơ hội, có thể nào bạch bạch cô phụ?

Hắn vừa đi, một bên lấy người đứng xem miệng lưỡi cùng Ngô Lỗi giảng hắn một cái “Diễn viên bằng hữu” chuyện xưa. Từ 30 tuổi hắn diễn quá những cái đó vỗ tay cùng hư thanh làm bạn nhân vật, giảng đến hắn trầm mê sân khấu kịch nhật tử cùng thanh xuân niên thiếu khi ngộ quá mới mẻ chuyện này, trong bất tri bất giác giảng đến “Ta cái kia bằng hữu, vào đại học thời điểm khác phái duyên liền không tồi, ngày nóng bức đánh bóng rổ cũng không dám đem quần áo cởi cái loại này được hoan nghênh trình độ, vì cái gì đâu? Quần áo thoát một nửa, toàn trường di động cameras liền động tác nhất trí nhắm ngay hắn…”

Ngô Lỗi thẳng lăng lăng nhìn chằm chằm hắn cười, một bộ ta đều hiểu biểu tình.

Lưu hạo nhiên ho nhẹ một tiếng, da mặt dày chính là không thay đổi khẩu: “Kết quả kia anh em, công tác bận quá, đến tốt nghiệp đều còn không có chỗ quá đối tượng.”

“Kia tốt nghiệp sau đâu?”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở “Tặng người đầu” một đạo thượng rất có tạo nghệ: “Tốt nghiệp sau thành thục rất nhiều, khác phái duyên càng tốt”.

Thiếu niên tránh thoát hắn tay, phồng lên mặt cào hắn cổ.

Lưu hạo nhiên bay nhanh đem hắn tay vớt trở về: “Đáng tiếc hắn không phải khác phái luyến, bạch bạch lãng phí người tốt duyên…”

Đùa giỡn gian trải qua đèn đuốc sáng trưng tiểu phòng tập luyện, Lưu hạo nhiên nghe được một câu lời kịch đương trường dừng lại, ngơ ngác mà chuyển hướng đang ở dàn dựng kịch hài tử.

“…Nhưng ta là đi làm một kiện cần thiết phải làm sự tình, ta nhất định sẽ trở về… Ta cuộc đời này chỉ nghĩ cùng ngươi bên nhau.”

“Ta tâm sẽ vĩnh viễn chờ ngươi, chính là ta bước chân, không thể bởi vì chờ ngươi mà dừng lại.”

Rõ ràng lời kịch tự thân sườn đồng bộ vang lên, một chữ không kém. Lưu hạo nhiên ngạc nhiên nhìn phía Ngô Lỗi, chỉ nghe hắn cảm thán: “Lưu nguyên năm trước tác phẩm, ta kết thúc công việc khi xem qua, kinh điển lời kịch nhớ rõ một chút. Tiêu bình tinh là cái hảo nhân vật, Lưu nguyên khống chế thực hảo.”

Một trận chua xót mạc danh tễ ở ngực không chỗ biểu đạt. Lưu hạo nhiên muốn đuổi theo hỏi hắn nhân vật cũng may nào, Lưu nguyên lại tốt chỗ nào. Kia Lưu hạo nhiên đâu? Song song thời không Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Lưu nguyên so sánh với lại như thế nào? Không cam lòng cùng lý trí ở trong lòng kịch liệt ẩu đả, lý trí chung quy chiếm thượng phong, hắn không dấu vết mà thở dài, cuối cùng chỉ hỏi: “Vì cái gì muốn đương diễn viên?”

Mỗi cái thí sinh cần thiết đối mặt đến từ giám khảo nghi vấn, từ “Áo rồng” ảnh đế Lưu hạo nhiên trong miệng ra tới, có chút lỗi thời.

“Nhập hành khi quá tiểu, ý tưởng lung tung rối loạn nói chuyện không đâu, sau lại dần dần nghĩ thông suốt, diễn viên cũng bất quá là chức nghiệp, cùng giáo viên, bác sĩ, thương nhân không có gì bản chất khác nhau, một người kiên trì đến bây giờ ngươi hẳn là so với ta hiểu nhiều.”

“Nhưng cũng có bất đồng… Mỗi người đều ở tận lực sắm vai từng người nhân vật, mà chúng ta có cơ hội sắm vai bọn họ hỉ nộ ai nhạc, ngôn ngữ, biểu tình cùng tứ chi động tác, cho ta vì bọn họ phát ra tiếng cơ hội,” thiếu niên bị linh cảm đánh trúng, nghĩ tới lúc này tốt nhất biểu đạt, “Lưu hạo nhiên, biểu diễn thật tốt.”

Bọn họ màn đêm buông xuống không có dừng lại. Lưu hạo nhiên đem phó giá ghế dựa điều đến nhất thoải mái góc độ, làm mệt mỏi thiếu niên ở trên xe làm mộng đẹp. Hắn gấp không chờ nổi mà chạy về phía lộc thành vùng ngoại thành, thuộc về Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi gia.

Hắn lại lần nữa “Sờ” tới rồi phòng ngủ biến mất vách tường.

Hai cái thời không tương tiếp chỗ vắng vẻ trên vách tường, gập ghềnh xúc cảm mơ hồ tái hiện —— đó là một đổ treo đầy “Huân chương” vách tường, mỗi hoàn thành một cái nhân vật liền khắc vào trên tường tên, cùng khắc sâu đến sau này mười mấy năm chưa từng quên từng câu từng chữ lời kịch, đó là hắn gần nửa đời quỹ đạo.

Xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo mà, tạo thành một cái vì tự do phát ra tiếng mà quá phận cố chấp diễn viên “Lưu hạo nhiên”.

15

Đếm ngược dừng ở “8”, Lưu hạo nhiên từ thiển miên trung đúng giờ tỉnh lại, Ngô Lỗi trên bàn sách con số chính thức về linh, 《Highway To Hell》 đúng giờ vang lên, đại chiến sắp trình diễn.

Hắn tựa hồ trước nay không tưởng tượng quá chính mình một ngày kia sẽ sắm vai thí sinh người nhà thân phận, càng không nghĩ tới thí sinh tuổi là hài tử, thân phận lại là bạn trai. Tiểu bạn trai ở trong phòng tắm đem chính mình thu thập thanh thanh sảng sảng, mắt thấy cuối cùng một lần kiểm tra văn phòng phẩm Lưu hạo nhiên do dự mà không biết nên nói cái gì cổ vũ lời nói, trái lại an ủi hắn: “Ta Lưu lão sư tự mình giáo toán lý hóa, có cái gì hảo lo lắng!”

“Thật sự không cần ta bồi ngươi đi?”

Lưu hạo nhiên biết chính mình nói câu vô nghĩa —— Ngô Lỗi người nhà liền ở dưới lầu đón đưa, cái này thân phận không rõ xa lạ nam tử tuy rằng đồng dạng sẽ không bị chân chính thí sinh người nhà nhớ kỹ, nhưng không cần thiết xấu hổ cùng phiền toái có thể miễn tắc miễn. Ngô Lỗi nhào vào hắn trên người ngửi một ngụm, rốt cuộc tràn ngập lượng điện, quyết đoán mà cự tuyệt hắn: “Đưa khảo liền miễn lạp, bất quá… Khảo xong lúc sau ngươi muốn thỏa mãn ta một cái nguyện vọng!”

“Hảo.”

“Ngươi đều không hỏi cái gì nguyện vọng sao?” Ngô Lỗi nháy mắt cười xấu xa, “Liền như vậy đem chính mình bán?”

Lúc này nếu là có mặt gương, Lưu hạo nhiên sợ là phải bị chính mình ánh mắt buồn nôn cái quá sức: “Muốn cái gì đều cho ngươi.”

Thiếu niên phỏng chừng cũng là như vậy cảm thấy, hắn bị hormone khắp nơi loạn bắn nam nhân điện quá sức, đỏ mặt chạy trối chết. Cửa phòng quăng ngã thượng thanh âm lại bị Lưu hạo nhiên giác ra điểm không thích hợp, để sát vào vừa thấy, then cửa bị vặn khai then cài cửa, chính chính để ở khung cửa thượng.

Khẩu thị tâm phi tiểu Ngô Lỗi.

Lưu hạo nhiên thuần thục mà nhảy ra chìa khóa xe, đem Ngô Lỗi lưu lại xe khai vào khu náo nhiệt tuyến đường chính. Thời gian sung túc, tài xế khí định thần nhàn, còn thuận tay mang nào đó tính toán trộm đưa khảo không cho hài tử phát hiện gia trưởng đoạn đường, liền hài tử ( tiểu bạn trai ) học tập cùng tiền đồ vấn đề triển khai thâm nhập nói chuyện với nhau. Hài tử gia trưởng là cái xưa nay không giả sắc thái phụ thân, cõng hài tử lại cùng người xa lạ cười nói: “Bé là ta kiêu ngạo”.

Lưu hạo nhiên cười phụ họa, “Đá chồng chất cũng là ta kiêu ngạo.”

Lưu hạo nhiên ở trường thi ngoại xa xa mà xem, xem hắn đá chồng chất chuế ở đội ngũ cái đuôi khắp nơi nhìn xung quanh, xem hắn cuối cùng một lần tìm tòi một lần, hơi mang mất mát mà tính toán đi vào trường thi phía trước, rốt cuộc tìm được rồi chính mình, ngay sau đó cao cao giơ lên cánh tay hướng hắn dùng sức vẫy vẫy, xoay người ứng chiến.

Ba ngày hơi túng lướt qua, rất rất nhiều “Kiêu ngạo” trải qua quá một lần lễ rửa tội thoát thai hoán cốt. Kết thúc đêm đó là chúc mừng sẽ, Ngô Lỗi không có trở lại vùng ngoại thành chỗ ở. Lưu hạo nhiên hai tháng tới nay lần thứ ba một mình nằm ở tương tiếp trên giường, làm bạn đỉnh đầu nhảy lên con số, vô pháp chợp mắt. Sáng sớm thời khắc ngắn ngủi mà rơi vào giấc ngủ, nửa mộng nửa tỉnh gian có người ở bên tai hắn nhẹ nhàng thổi khí, nghịch ngợm mà ngậm trụ hắn vành tai ngứa mà ma.

“Rời giường lạp bảo bối nhi,” thiếu niên hôn môi lười biếng bừa bãi, “Nói tốt nguyện vọng đâu, nên thực hiện lạp!”

16

Phi cơ rơi xuống đất, Lưu hạo nhiên vẫn có chút hoảng hốt.

Hắn không phải lần đầu tiên đi vào cái này rời nhà ngàn dặm thành phố du lịch, mười mấy năm thông cáo tóm lại có nhớ không rõ số lần dừng ở nơi này, nó cũng từng cùng lần nọ nghỉ phép hành trình gặp thoáng qua. Lúc ấy nghe nói bởi vì dời chỉ mà hoang phế cũ sân bay bị cải biến thành trời cao nhảy dù câu lạc bộ, còn nhiệt huyết Lưu hạo nhiên thừa dịp nghỉ phép đóng gói xuất phát, điện thoại kia đầu bỗng nhiên truyền đến bà ngoại ly thế tin dữ.

Từ đây nhảy dù cùng thân nhân ly thế cảnh tượng liền bó ở một khối, trở thành không giải được tiếc nuối.

“Chúng ta cũng là cùng nhau thiêm quá giấy sinh tử người lạp!” Ngô Lỗi cao cao giơ lên trong tay hiệp nghị thư, “Together through life.”

Lưu hạo nhiên duỗi tay che hắn không may mắn miệng. Thiếu niên dọc theo đường đi nóng lòng muốn thử trộn lẫn dĩ vãng ở hắn trên người chưa bao giờ xuất hiện quá cảm xúc, dường như một ly tự tiện đã phát diếu quả nho nước, ngửi không hết giận vị, Lưu hạo nhiên đem hắn cuốn ở đầu lưỡi lặp lại mà phẩm, nhũ đầu chạm đến rất nhỏ chua xót làm hắn chân tay luống cuống. Ngô Lỗi nhẹ nhàng mà từ trong tay hắn thoát khỏi, nửa bên mặt nhẹ nhàng cọ hắn lòng bàn tay, giương mắt liếc hắn cười, không nói chuyện nữa.

Phi cơ trực thăng bò thăng đến 10000 thước Anh, trời cao chỗ cường đại dòng khí làm từng người bộ mặt có chút buồn cười, Lưu hạo nhiên ý bảo phía sau giáo luyện làm chính mình cái thứ nhất xuất phát, lại bị chặn đứng.

“Ta cái thứ nhất,” thiếu niên kéo hắn hạng nặng võ trang cánh tay, hư hư vòng lấy hắn eo tác muốn một cái hôn, “Lưu hạo nhiên, ta trên mặt đất chờ ngươi.”

Ngô Lỗi “Bối” khởi hắn giáo luyện nhảy xuống, sạch sẽ lưu loát, tựa hồ sớm kìm nén không được khát vọng, đầu hướng này phiến trừ bỏ loãng không khí bên ngoài không hề dựa vào thiên, cùng trắng xoá biện không rõ phương hướng mà. Lưu hạo nhiên ở chỗ cao xem hắn đơn bạc thân ảnh cấp tốc hạ trụy, dòng khí vọt vào hắn hốc mắt, trong chớp mắt, thiếu niên phảng phất xa ở trảo không được phía chân trời. Hắn một lòng không chỗ chạm đất, thúc giục phía sau giáo luyện, hai người theo sát ở đệ nhất tổ mặt sau chạy ra khỏi cabin.

Từ từ ta. Lưu hạo nhiên không ngừng mặc niệm.

Từ trước tính toán thông qua nhảy dù đi hoàn toàn khắc phục, đối tự do vật rơi sợ hãi, đang liều mạng bắt lấy nào đó quan trọng người trước mặt có vẻ không quan trọng gì, dòng khí thật mạnh thổi qua nhĩ tấn, hạ trụy mang đến vù vù làm giáo luyện ở bên tai lặp đi lặp lại “Relax” cũng cùng bao phủ ở gào thét trong tiếng gió, hắn thế giới lặng yên không một tiếng động, phảng phất độc thân ngưng lại 2036 năm màn mưa, trừ bỏ che trời lấp đất không trọng cảm, trừ bỏ “Bắt lấy hắn” ý niệm, “Lưu hạo nhiên” chỉ là một khối cao tốc hạ trụy trống vắng thể xác.

Ký ức thủy triều kích động, cho đến dù để nhảy bị kéo ra, Lưu hạo nhiên thân thể nổi tại 1500 mễ không trung, sinh mệnh chảy đến 38 tuổi bến tàu ngắn ngủi mà đình trú, dứt khoát hối nhập không biết mạch nước ngầm. Lưu hạo nhiên mở mắt ra, mây mù ở sau người bồi hồi, đại địa là một mảnh diện tích rộng lớn mà rực rỡ biển cát, giống như ở thong thả biến hóa cùng trôi đi trung nhìn thấy nó ngàn vạn năm sau vẫn như cũ sinh cơ dạt dào diện mạo, Lưu hạo nhiên trong lòng rung mạnh, luyến tiếc nhắm mắt lại.

Hắn ở không trung cực lực tìm tòi Ngô Lỗi tung tích. Tầm nhìn một chút co rút lại, tiểu hắc điểm ngã vào tầm mắt, Lưu hạo nhiên thấy rõ đối phương —— to gan lớn mật thiếu niên cố chấp mà chờ ở Lưu hạo nhiên rơi xuống trong phạm vi, mở ra hai tay, tiếp nhận từ trên trời giáng xuống nam nhân. Mặt trời chói chang đem hắn dần dần sắc bén hình dáng nhiễm ôn nhu, khóe mắt đuôi lông mày nhuệ khí đều thành trí mạng hấp dẫn.

Lưu hạo nhiên không chỗ để đi, thiếu niên khuỷu tay chính là hắn duy nhất rớt xuống điểm.

Kỹ thuật tinh vi giáo luyện mang theo Lưu hạo nhiên lấy xảo diệu góc độ giảm tốc độ chạm đất, hai chân chạm được mặt đất lại lần nữa bắn lên khi, vừa lúc nhào vào thiếu niên mở ra ôm ấp, giáo luyện ba lượng hạ động tác, bay nhanh mà đem chính mình tính cả trang bị từ khách nhân phía sau thoát khỏi.

“Bắt lấy ngươi!”

Ngô Lỗi ý đồ nương tiếp được hắn tư thế đem hắn nâng lên tới, thời cơ hơi túng lướt qua, thân thể một nhẹ nhàng bị Lưu hạo nhiên một tay ôm cái mông, đối đãi tiểu hài tử giống nhau ôm lên. Ngô Lỗi không cam lòng yếu thế, ỷ vào độ cao ưu thế phủng trụ hắn mặt hung hăng cắn đi xuống, bị dòng khí tách ra tóc mái che đậy Lưu hạo nhiên tầm mắt, thất hành mang đổ vong tình ôm hôn người yêu.

Mặt trời chói chang lau đi ngọn tóc mồ hôi, rơi vào giao điệp thân hình, bốc hơi lên hầu như không còn.

Nam nhân ở thời gian mạch nước ngầm trung gian nan mà đi qua, hành đến thủy nghèo chỗ, may mắn mà vớt lên một con phiêu lưu bình.

17

Lưu hạo nhiên từng vô số lần hỏi chính mình ——2018 năm là trong gương hoa, hay là “Lưu hạo nhiên” mới là thủy trung nguyệt?

……

Ba cái triền miên ngày thăng mặt trời lặn.

Không có người biết đương cuối cùng một cái sáng sớm rốt cuộc qua đi, giờ phút này hay không cuối cùng một cái ôm, tương ngộ hay không một hồi trò khôi hài, gặp lại lại hay không một cái ảo tưởng. Có lẽ so với ly biệt, về linh sau hoàn toàn không biết, mới càng làm cho người muốn liều mạng mà ở đối phương trên người lưu lại tồn tại quá dấu vết, làm trận này vượt qua thời không ngăn cách ái vĩnh viễn sẽ không đạm đi, cho đến sinh mệnh theo dưới chân cũng hoãn cũng tật sông dài đi đến cuối.

Ngàn dặm ở ngoài lộc thành vùng ngoại thành lẻ loi lầu hai, cẩn trọng đếm ngược tàn khốc mà quy về hư vô, hai gian phòng ngủ tương liên vách tường một chút một chút trọng trúc, thiếu niên đồ đầy chỉnh phúc vách tường siêu cấp anh hùng, cùng nam nhân khắc vào trên tường rậm rạp tên, ở ánh nắng khuynh sái mà xuống nháy mắt chặn ngoài ý muốn chạm mặt không gian, vặn vẹo sinh mệnh quỹ đạo phản hồi từng người quỹ đạo.

2036 năm với ly biệt trung lặng yên sống lại, Lưu hạo nhiên thân ảnh dần dần tan rã.

Hắn ánh mắt không có một phân một giây lãng phí ở trôi đi thân thể, hắn phủng trụ Ngô Lỗi nước mắt tràn lan mặt, đòi lấy cuối cùng một cái hôn môi, dùng sức giảo phá bờ môi của hắn.

“Lưu hạo nhiên!”

Dư ôn tan đi. Thiếu niên nhắm mắt lại, cực lực xả ra một cái làm chính mình thoạt nhìn không như vậy chật vật cười.

Đau quá a.

Lưu hạo nhiên, ngươi thuộc cẩu sao…

18

Ký ức điên cuồng đảo mang.

Từ rốt cuộc được đến thiếu niên ái, đến tỉnh lại thấy bên gối quen thuộc lại xa lạ ngủ mặt, từ nổ mạnh phát sinh một khắc trước, đến diễn viên Lưu hạo nhiên sở suy diễn muôn hình muôn vẻ nhân sinh. Hắn rơi xuống một cái cùng chính mình quỹ đạo dữ dội tương tự cảnh trong mơ, duy nhất bất đồng chính là, bên người trước sau có cái ái nhân.

Từ 36 tuổi cùng nhau ở không trung ký xuống “Giấy sinh tử”, đến 32 tuổi oanh động giới giải trí hôn lễ, từ 28 tuổi kinh thế hãi tục công khai, đến 23 tuổi lưỡng tình tương duyệt thông báo. Hắn lùi lại đi xong rồi “Lưu hạo nhiên” nửa đời, một tay đẩy ra 17 tuổi năm ấy, lễ trao giải hậu trường đại môn.

Bọn họ không có sai quá.

Lưu hạo nhiên chủ động duỗi tay, nhặt lên Ngô Lỗi rơi xuống trên mặt đất nơ.

Không có Ngô Lỗi bồi tại bên người thời đại bất quá ngắn ngủn vài giây, Lưu hạo nhiên phản hồi tã lót tuổi tác, dung nhập cơ thể mẹ, trở lại sinh mệnh bắt đầu. Hắn cảm giác không đến thân thể tồn tại, hỉ nộ ai nhạc ở cuồn cuộn vũ trụ trung tự do phiêu đãng. Cho đến sáng sớm ánh nắng đem hắn đánh thức, ý thức giống như phong kín ngàn năm mộ thất, cơ duyên xảo hợp hạ bị vạch trần trong nháy mắt, hết thảy như tạc, không dính bụi trần.

Hắn cố sức mở to mắt, tứ chi cứng đờ đến không giống lớn lên ở trên người. Đầu giường chuông báo vừa mới vượt qua 10 phút còn thừa, sáng sớm tin tức vẫn chưa bắt đầu. Trí năng quản gia đang ở ngủ đông chờ thời, bên người cũng không có một cái 36 tuổi vẫn như cũ soái đến kinh thiên động địa ái nhân.

Lưu hạo nhiên có loại rất kỳ quái dự cảm —— dưới chân nằm xuống cự thú sắp thức tỉnh, rít gào đem đánh vỡ cuối cùng an bình. Nhưng hắn thế nhưng chưa cảm nhận được một chút ít sợ hãi.

“06:20:05……”

Phòng ngủ cửa “Phanh” một tiếng vang lớn, khoá cửa bị mini bom thô bạo oanh khai. Quen thuộc mặt xuất hiện ở tiêu tán sương khói hài cốt hạ, tức giận rõ ràng nhưng biện. Người tới hoả tốc xâm nhập Lưu hạo nhiên lãnh địa, làm lơ hắn rời rạc đai lưng cùng đại sưởng cổ áo, đem áo rách quần manh Lưu hạo nhiên kéo ra lộc thành vùng ngoại thành lão biệt thự ngoại. Bước ra sân nháy mắt, bạo phá thanh tính cả sóng nhiệt, tự sau lưng ném đi đoạt mệnh chạy như điên khổ mệnh uyên ương, Lưu hạo nhiên ngơ ngẩn mà ngã ở Ngô Lỗi trên lưng, quay đầu lại chỉ thấy hang ổ ầm ầm sập, ánh lửa cắn nuốt sơ với xử lý, cỏ hoang mọc thành cụm đình viện.

Đồng hồ cùng trí năng quản gia Turbo kết bạn mà đi, lâm vào vô chừng mực ngủ đông.

“Trọng đã chết, cho ta lên!”

36 tuổi vẫn như cũ soái đến kinh thiên động địa Ngô Lỗi đem hắn ném đi trên mặt đất, khinh thân mà thượng, chỉ vào chính mình che kín ái muội dấu cắn mặt hưng sư vấn tội: “Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi thuộc cẩu sao? Xem ngươi làm chuyện tốt!”

Tân kịch bản chưa dứt bút, hết thảy một lần nữa suy diễn.

“Đúng vậy, thuộc cẩu,” Lưu hạo nhiên ngậm trụ hắn dấu răng đan xen, lải nhải môi, “Chủng loại… Sài.”

END

PS: Hai cái vốn nên có duyên người, bởi vì thời không phát sinh sai lầm gặp thoáng qua. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên 38 tuổi, hai cái song song thế giới bởi vì Lưu hạo nhiên gặp được sinh mệnh nguy hiểm mà va chạm ở bên nhau. Ở hai cái không gian trọng điệp phía trước, Ngô Lỗi trong thế giới không có Lưu hạo nhiên, nhưng hắn cùng Lưu nguyên ( 18 năm trong thế giới một cái khác Lưu hạo nhiên ) từng có giao thoa; Lưu hạo nhiên trong thế giới có Ngô Lỗi, nhưng hắn cùng Ngô Lỗi không có giao thoa.

Trận này ngoài ý muốn cũng có thể coi như là một cái câu chuyện tình yêu bug bị tu chỉnh, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Lưu nguyên quỹ đạo ở 2036 năm đã xảy ra trùng hợp cùng đổi thành, Lưu hạo nhiên cùng Ngô Lỗi chuyện xưa có thể một lần nữa bắt đầu.

Hạ thiên phiên ngoại, Ngô Lỗi 18 tuổi -36 tuổi ngày mai thấy.


	4. Phiên ngoại

【 hạo lỗi 】 hạn khi ở chung 65 thiên ( phiên ngoại )  
Lưu hạo nhiên tiểu Ngô Lỗi một mình đi qua 18-36 tuổi. Trước văn: Thượng thiên trung thiên hạ thiên

Ngụy thế thân ngạnh báo động trước. BGM: Trần Dịch Tấn 《1874》

Hạo lỗi tiêu đề chương tập hợp

————————————————

“Hay là kiếp này sớm định ra bồi ta tới,

Lại đi sai lầm thời đại.”

Bắt được cái thứ nhất tốt nhất nam chính đêm đó, lộc thành vùng ngoại thành biệt thự phòng ngủ, giường ven mạc danh bóc ra, nhiều năm trước đậu đậu đưa một trương họa mất mà tìm lại.

Ngô Lỗi đầu giường chỉ sáng lên một trản tiểu đêm đèn.

Đèn tụ quang, máy quay phim hạ ngăn nắp túi da cùng hoàn mỹ biểu tình ở một mình một người ban đêm bị toàn bộ dỡ xuống. Phần lễ vật này tặng cho giả may mắn mà thoát khỏi bệnh tật, sinh hoạt sáng lạn, mà này trương ký ức xa xăm giấy vẽ lại chưa được đến thích đáng bảo tồn, sớm đã phát hoàng.

Trên giấy vốn nên có hai người.

“Soái khí thúc thúc” không cánh mà bay, “Đẹp ca ca” lẻ loi đứng ở tại chỗ, gương mặt tươi cười theo bút pháp bị ăn mòn mà lặng yên làm nhạt, giống như một gốc cây dừng ở sa mạc vĩnh sinh hoa, “Vĩnh sinh” hai chữ ở che trời cát vàng trước mặt giống cái chê cười.

Hắn nhớ rõ có người từng ở hắn niên thiếu khi lặp lại hỏi ——

Ta hay không tồn tại? Ta sẽ không chỉ là ngươi nào đó trong mộng một cái ảo ảnh?

18 tuổi Ngô Lỗi chém đinh chặt sắt —— “Ngươi là thật sự.” Chẳng sợ ở hắn sau khi rời khỏi không lâu si ngốc bắt lấy Viện phúc lợi viện trưởng tay, đem mỗi một cái bị Lưu hạo nhiên cử quá cao cao hài tử ôm vào trong ngực lặp đi lặp lại hỏi, đều phải không đến người nọ lưu tại thế giới này một đinh điểm dấu vết.

Chẳng sợ hắn rốt cuộc bình tĩnh lại, ở một mình đi tới rất nhiều năm nhấm nuốt cùng hắn cùng nhau ngắn ngủi đến giống cái vui sướng vợt 65 thiên, đóng phim bị thương hoặc đồn đãi vớ vẩn mang đến gian nan so chi nhất cá nhân chờ đợi, đều không đáng lãng phí thời gian nhiều xem một cái.

Ngô Lỗi biết một hồi hoàn mỹ tình cờ gặp gỡ, hoặc là tương lai ngày nọ thình lình xảy ra gặp lại yêu cầu tích góp nhiều ít vận khí, lại càng không biết đối phương sẽ ở đâu cái thời khắc, cái gì trường hợp, trời cao nhảy dù đến phóng, cùng với thương xuân thu buồn, không bằng tùy thời tùy chỗ bảo trì mỉm cười.

Như vậy đương hắn chờ ở 2029 năm mặt đất tiếp được từ trên trời giáng xuống Lưu hạo nhiên khi, mới sẽ không kêu hắn lo lắng.

Hắn vốn nên cả đời đều sẽ không hoài nghi chính mình lúc trước trả lời. Bị thương thời điểm sẽ không, gặp mạc danh ghen ghét cùng phê bình thời điểm sẽ không, mười năm, hai mươi năm, thẳng đến chờ người kia rốt cuộc tìm được trở về lộ phía trước, Ngô Lỗi nhất định vẫn là cái kia tổng cười đến dường như không có phiền não Ngô Lỗi.

Cố tình ở vinh dự thêm thân mà không có hắn tại bên người chia sẻ ban đêm, Ngô Lỗi dao động.

“Lưu hạo nhiên.”

Ngươi thật sự tồn tại sao?

“Hay không chung thân đều như vậy ngoan cường mà chờ,

Mùa mưa sẽ buông xuống đất chết.”

Nửa năm trước, Ngô Lỗi trên tường siêu cấp anh hùng chịu không nổi mưa dầm thiên tàn phá, bị một lần nữa trát phấn. Trợ lý hỏi hắn có cần hay không một lần nữa thượng một bức tân bản 《Iron Man》 poster, một cái “Hảo” tự tạp ở bên miệng, này mặt tường nhiều năm sau vẫn là trống rỗng.

Kỳ thật trợ lý mới vừa xuống lầu, Ngô Lỗi liền hối hận. Hắn miễn cưỡng nhịn xuống ở nhất tới gần gối đầu địa phương viết xuống “Lưu hạo nhiên” ba chữ xúc động, mới phát giác chính mình không nên cự tuyệt trợ lý đề nghị.

“Ta tâm sẽ vĩnh viễn chờ ngươi,” hắn từng trộm tới một câu lời kịch, mịt mờ về phía hắn thổ lộ, “Chính là ta bước chân, không thể bởi vì chờ ngươi mà dừng lại.”

Diễn viên Ngô Lỗi kiên cố không phá vỡ nổi, danh khí cùng nghiệp vụ trình độ càng ngày càng không thể lay động, nhìn như bát diện linh lung, sinh hoạt cá nhân lại sạch sẽ đến giống như tu hành. Màn ảnh cùng đèn tụ quang bên ngoài thuộc về mỗi cái bình phàm người đối pháo hoa hơi thở hướng tới cũng không từng làm người nhìn thấy, thậm chí thân cận nhất người đều nghĩ lầm “Nghỉ ngơi” hai chữ cùng Ngô Lỗi trời sinh liền không có giao thoa, tình yêu, tai tiếng, bất luận cái gì một cái đều giống ở lãng phí mài giũa kỹ thuật diễn thời gian, kịch bản nhất dày đặc mấy năm, 365 thiên lý chỉ có không đến nửa tháng thời gian đãi ở nhà.

Giữa bao gồm lộc thành vùng ngoại thành, cái kia nhiều năm không có người “Gia”.

Thời gian lưu quá nhanh, lúc trước bị nhẹ nhàng bế lên tới thiếu niên có so sánh Lưu hạo nhiên thân hình cùng hình dáng.

Lão biệt thự không tránh được bị thời đại tiêm nhiễm, đại sảnh khác tích ra tới trong không gian, giá cao mua thực tế ảo hình ảnh trả lại nguyên trạng sáng sớm tin tức hiện trường trạng huống; phòng bếp tất cả toàn tự động, y chủ nhân khẩu vị tính toán cũng nấu nướng buổi sáng đệ nhất cơm; sô pha cùng cơm ghế từ đặc thù tài liệu chế thành, căn cứ hình thể cùng dáng ngồi điều chỉnh thành nhất thoải mái hình dạng, chúng nó cẩn trọng mà thực hiện chính mình chức trách, biến hóa tốc độ viễn siêu bọn họ chủ nhân.

Tiếc nuối chính là mô phỏng máy móc quản gia thời đại còn chưa chân chính tiến đến. Ngô Lỗi cùng nhóm đầu tiên thử dùng phẩm chạm qua mặt, ngón tay chọc đến bọn họ cứng đờ mặt bộ cơ bắp, tức khắc đánh mất mua một tôn về nhà tâm tư.

Không có bất luận cái gì một cái gặp qua Turbo người nguyện ý tạm chấp nhận.

Liền giống như không có bất luận cái gì một cái được đến quá Lưu hạo nhiên người, nguyện ý tùy tùy tiện tiện làm bên người ở chính mình bên gối tỉnh lại. Có lẽ bao nhiêu năm về sau, vô số lần tìm không thấy người chia sẻ đoạt giải thời khắc nam nhân sẽ đem niên thiếu khi gặp được quá nhất nóng bỏng yêu say đắm coi như một loại tiếc nuối, nó làm dấu ở không chê vào đâu được mỉm cười dưới phiền não có xác thực nơi phát ra, không giải được, lại ném không xong.

Này phân tiếc nuối tới so trong tưởng tượng muốn mau.

Vừa mới đạt được cái thứ nhất nam chủ thưởng Ngô ảnh đế cùng vòng trung bạn tốt Lưu nguyên tiếp nhận rồi cùng cái đạo diễn mời, đóng vai niên đại trong phim một đôi phân phân hợp hợp chiến hữu. Tổng ở trong lúc vô tình nhớ tới chính mình từng cùng Lưu hạo nhiên nói giỡn nói “Lưu nguyên biến già rồi có phải hay không Lưu hạo nhiên bộ dáng”, Ngô Lỗi không tránh được theo bản năng tránh cho cùng Lưu nguyên quá mức thường xuyên lén tiếp xúc, từ trước huynh đệ tình dần dần mà lưu với mặt ngoài.

Ngô Lỗi ý đồ lấy các loại làm người không cảm giác được không ổn lý do vòng khai quá vài lần cùng Lưu nguyên hợp tác, mà loại này cố tình trốn tránh lại ở hắn một người ở biệt thự cấp Lưu hạo nhiên chúc mừng đệ 11 cái sinh nhật đêm đó sinh ra dao động.

18 tuổi Ngô Lỗi là cái rực rỡ lý tưởng chủ nghĩa giả, 29 tuổi Ngô Lỗi chỉ là cái thủ không được hứa hẹn tội nhân.

Vai chính ở khói báo động sơ khởi khi thất lạc, lại ở đầy trời gió lửa trung gặp lại, Ngô Lỗi duỗi tay tiếp được bị nổ mạnh dư vị ném đến giữa không trung Lưu nguyên, giao điệp lăn trên mặt đất hai người dơ đến nhớ không nổi đối phương không bao lâu khuôn mặt, nội tâm tình tố nóng bỏng mà không chỗ phát tiết, bọn họ ở một mảnh hỗn độn trên chiến trường trao đổi một cái tùy thời toi mạng hôn.

Tác phẩm sau lại ở mẫn cảm thời kỳ cùng vĩnh viễn tranh luận trung sai mất tốt nhất phim nhựa vinh dự, một màn này lại bị tôn sùng là danh trường hợp. Chuyên nghiệp bình luận điện ảnh từ kỹ thuật diễn đến màn ảnh cảm liều mạng phân tích hai người chuyên nghiệp tính, giải trí bát quái thật lâu không chịu từ “Từ diễn thành thật” “Khó kìm lòng nổi” nhiệt độ trung rút lui, này đó đều chỉ là lời phía sau.

Ngô Lỗi nhớ không rõ trận này hỗn loạn trong phim hôn môi cảm giác —— mỗi một tuồng kịch cùng ăn cơm ngủ giống nhau lơ lỏng bình thường. Chỉ nhớ rõ hắn đem đầy mặt huyết ô Lưu nguyên đè ở dưới thân, đối phương đen nhánh không thấy đế con ngươi dữ dội quen thuộc, phảng phất chỉ chứa được một cái sớm đã si ngốc Ngô Lỗi. Nhưng nó cố tình bị trang ở một đôi dài quá mắt hai mí hốc mắt, Ngô Lỗi trong lòng chấn động, nảy sinh ác độc dường như ngăn chặn đối phương miệng.

“Lưu hạo nhiên, ta tự hỏi ta bước chân không có bởi vì chờ ngươi mà dừng lại quá,” hắn lặp lại mặc niệm, “Nhưng ngươi lại không xuất hiện, này trái tim sợ là chờ không được bao lâu.”

Xấu hổ ở vốn nên bằng phẳng bạn tốt chi gian lên men, dần dà gây thành bí ẩn ái muội. Ngô Lỗi gần nửa năm không có đi qua lộc thành vùng ngoại thành kia không có người “Gia”.

Nhưng mà tiếc nuối chung quy chỉ là một chi không tâm lửa khói, kíp nổ bị bậc lửa, duyên phận cũng liền đến đầu.

Ngô Lỗi cùng Lưu nguyên giao tình bắt đầu từ nhiều năm trước làm vòng trung tân duệ cùng đài chủ trì, rốt cuộc nhiều năm sau lấy hai người vì vai chính lễ trao giải. Song hoàng trứng ảnh đế ở hoan hô trung nắm tay lên đài, điện môi võng môi một đường sôi trào, hai người trao đổi đối lẫn nhau cảm tạ, đường viền hoa phóng viên tin tức chụp hình màn ảnh hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi.

Khánh công yến toilet, Lưu nguyên thu hồi cùng đài lãnh thưởng thân mật, lạnh lùng mà xem kỹ Ngô Lỗi.

“Ngươi thích không phải ta,” Lưu nguyên ôm cánh tay dựa vào bồn rửa tay biên, vô lực mà tác muốn một đáp án, “Nửa năm, ngươi xem ta thời điểm, rốt cuộc đang xem ai?”

Ngô Lỗi mặc không lên tiếng. Trong gương Lưu nguyên cùng người nọ cơ hồ giống nhau như đúc bóng dáng chước đến hắn cơ hồ không mở ra được mắt.

Nguyên lai hắn bảo vệ cho hứa hẹn, lại không tránh được ở vô tội người trước mặt đương kẻ lừa đảo.

Ở kia về sau, hắn không có được đến quá quan với Lưu nguyên bất luận cái gì tư nhân tin tức. Thẳng đến Lưu hạo nhiên đệ 13 cái sinh nhật.

Ngô Lỗi một người dựa vào phòng ngủ chỗ trống trên tường, hoa khai di động, thu được Lưu nguyên hôn lễ thiệp mời.

“Lẫn nhau không quen biết ở chung ở cùng năm đại trung,

Vẫn nhưng đồng sinh cộng tử.”

Buổi hôn lễ này, đại khái là hai cái trong lúc vô ý lệch khỏi quỹ đạo quỹ đạo bạn tốt chi gian cuối cùng một lần chân thành mặt đối mặt.

Lưu nguyên ăn mặc cắt may hoàn mỹ tây trang, biểu tình tràn ngập nhẹ nhàng bằng phẳng: “Đều nói tằng kinh thương hải nan vi thủy, vạn hạnh ngươi không phải ta biển cả. Ta đều lên bờ, ngươi như thế nào còn đang liều mạng hoa thủy?”

Ngô Lỗi không dự đoán được đối phương có thể thẳng thắn thành khẩn đến nước này, nói hết dục vọng cơ hồ vỡ đê.

“Buông tha chính mình đi, Ngô Lỗi.”

Ngô Lỗi giãy giụa một lát, cuối cùng chỉ nói: “Chúc ngươi hạnh phúc.”

“Cảm ơn,” Lưu nguyên thu hồi mất mát, mỉm cười khách sáo khéo léo, “Ngươi cũng là.”

Lúc sau lại vô giao thoa.

Ngô Lỗi không có tham dự Lưu nguyên điên cuồng mà dũng cảm nhân sinh. Nhưng hắn biết Lưu nguyên ném xuống một chỉnh xấp danh đạo truyền đạt kịch bản, gia nhập hệ liệt sân khấu kịch, suy diễn từng con có tứ chi ngôn ngữ, không có lời kịch đồng tính luyến ái Sư Vương. Hắn còn biết đối phương không màng người đại diện khuyên can, liền ở trí tuệ nhân tạo tam đại đầu sỏ liên thủ thúc đẩy nội trí hình chip trí năng cấy vào dự luật thời điểm mấu chốt, Lưu nguyên khăng khăng tiếp được một cái nhân vật —— bị trí tuệ nhân tạo chip khống chế ý thức, ở phản kháng trúng tuyển chọn tự sát não nằm liệt người bệnh.

Báo trước mới mẻ ra lò, Ngô Lỗi mí mắt phải thình thịch mà nhảy, quen thuộc quỹ đạo cùng điềm xấu dự cảm luân phiên va chạm hắn đã là có chút phai màu ký ức. Hắn tay run lên, đánh nát trí năng quản gia Leo truyền đạt nhiệt sữa bò, đêm đó nhịn không được bát thông Lưu nguyên lưu tại hắn thông tin lục duy nhất dãy số, lần đầu tiên vội âm, lần thứ hai chuyển được, hắn thê tử khách khí mà khéo léo mà hồi phục, trượng phu đã ngủ hạ.

Ngô Lỗi buông một nửa tâm, mang theo không biết vì sao vẫn cứ cao cao huyền một nửa kia rơi vào nhất quán thiển miên.

Leo đặc xứng an thần uống phẩm ở cái này phảng phất nguy cơ tứ phía ban đêm chút nào không có tác dụng, hắn ở liên tiếp bóng đè trung quay cuồng, nhất thời trơ mắt nhìn Lưu nguyên nhào vào đầy trời gió lửa trung tan xương nát thịt, nhất thời lại cảm thấy được hắn ở tiêu tán trước xoay người nhìn phía chính mình, cố chấp mà muốn nói cái gì đó. Ngô Lỗi bên tai tràn ngập nổ mạnh nổ vang, đành phải thân khoác liệt hỏa tới gần đối phương, trên người quần áo châm tẫn phía trước, rốt cuộc thấy rõ hắn bộ mặt.

“Ngươi… Muốn nói cái gì?”

“Ngô Lỗi, ta đá chồng chất,” tiêu chí tính mắt hai mí không còn nữa tồn tại, nam nhân bị liệt hỏa cắn nuốt đến còn sót lại một trương anh tuấn mà cố chấp mặt, đen nhánh không thấy đế con ngươi làm nhân tâm giật mình, “Chúng ta là cùng nhau thiêm quá giấy sinh tử người…”

“…Together through life.”

“Lưu hạo nhiên!”

Hắn ở đổ mồ hôi đầm đìa trung bừng tỉnh.

Đầu giường chuông báo vừa mới vượt qua 10 phút còn thừa, sáng sớm tin tức vẫn chưa bắt đầu. Trí năng quản gia đang ở ngủ đông chờ thời, bên người cũng không có một cái 38 tuổi vẫn như cũ soái đến kinh thiên động địa ái nhân.

Ngô Lỗi có loại rất kỳ quái dự cảm —— dưới chân nằm xuống cự thú sắp thức tỉnh, rít gào đem đánh vỡ cuối cùng an bình. Đầu giường gương rõ ràng mà bán đứng hắn “Vết thương chồng chất” mặt —— môi, gương mặt, cổ dấu răng cùng dấu hôn lẫn nhau đan xen, trong mắt hơi nước mờ mịt trên người phóng túng hỗn độn.

“07:56:29……”

Hắn để chân trần lao ra cửa phòng, một ngã ngã vào đại sảnh. Nguyên bản an trí Leo địa phương bị một cái khác xa lạ gương mặt thay thế. Ngô Lỗi mạo hiểm mồ hôi lạnh đem ngủ đông trung trí năng quản gia lật qua tới, đối phương ở ứng kích trình tự trung trước tiên mở hai mắt.

Turbo.

Ngô Lỗi không muốn sống mà phản thân nhằm phía phòng ngủ. Cửa phòng bị khóa chết, vân tay thế nhưng mất đi hiệu lực. Hắn gian nan mà phóng đảo nghe tiếng tới rồi đối phó kẻ xâm lấn Turbo, bay nhanh lục soát ra hắn trên người ứng phó khẩn cấp tình huống mini bom, “Phanh” một thanh âm vang lên, thô bạo mà oanh khai chính mình cửa phòng.

Có lẽ nói như vậy đã không đủ thỏa đáng.

Vô tội lừng lẫy phòng ngủ môn chân chính chủ nhân nửa chống ở trên giường, cổ áo đại sưởng, ánh mắt lập tức xuyên thấu sương khói hài cốt, không thể tin tưởng mà dừng ở Ngô Lỗi cực kỳ xuất sắc tôn dung thượng. Ngô Lỗi kim cương bám vào người, một tay đem nửa mộng nửa tỉnh 1 mét 8 năm tên ngốc to con từ trên giường xách lên tới kéo ly biệt thự, bước ra sân nháy mắt, bạo phá thanh tính cả sóng nhiệt, tự sau lưng ném đi đoạt mệnh chạy như điên khổ mệnh uyên ương.

Thật nam nhân cũng không quay đầu lại xem nổ mạnh.

Ngô Lỗi ngăn không được một trận thịt đau —— giá trị liên thành trí năng quản gia Turbo cùng Leo kết bạn mà đi, rốt cuộc vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

Vạn hạnh hắn còn ở.

36 tuổi vẫn như cũ soái đến kinh thiên động địa Ngô Lỗi đem Lưu hạo nhiên ném đi trên mặt đất, khinh thân mà thượng, chỉ vào chính mình che kín ái muội dấu cắn mặt hưng sư vấn tội: “Lưu hạo nhiên! Ngươi thuộc cẩu sao? Xem ngươi làm chuyện tốt!”

Hắn tay không đánh bại tạm dừng thời không miệng cống, biển cả một lần nữa trào dâng một cái chớp mắt, thiên địa bao la hùng vĩ vô ngần. Vĩnh sinh hoa ở che trời cát vàng trung đau khổ kiên trì đến đến hơi thở cuối cùng, tùy ý thủy triều đem hắn hoàn toàn bao phủ.

“Đúng vậy, thuộc cẩu.” Bên tai nổ vang không ngừng, hắn vĩnh sinh hoa ngửa đầu cắn hắn cực nóng đan xen dấu răng, thấp giọng trêu đùa.

“Chủng loại… Sài.”

END

PS: Lưu nguyên, song song trong thế giới một cái khác Lưu hạo nhiên. Thực xin lỗi làm tiểu nguyên đương pháo hôi.

Cảm tạ Phật quá @ thế tục Phật yết đẩy đầu siêu thích hợp 《1874》!

Còn có đậu đinh miêu thái thái @ ngó sen ti bùn bá đưa quần đại lễ, dương quá tán gẫu cùng thúc giục càng, tiểu thạch đàm, hai cái tiểu Hoàn thái thái cùng mặt khác các bằng hữu thích, quy tốc quần ngày càng cơ bản là không tồn tại, lần này là bởi vì các vị cho ta tiêm máu gà a.

2.6k kết thúc, chúng ta sau chuyện xưa thấy ~


End file.
